A Romance of Slenderman
by Sakumira Agashi
Summary: A 19-year-old college student decided to find out more about Slenderman as curiosity came to her and made her want to discover the mystery of this mysterious creature that people had been talking about very recently, although she took no interest in it at first. But the one thing she didn't know that this action of hers change her life forever. (Rated T for some violence and gore)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, it's Sakumira!**

 **I was looking for idea and suddenly I remembered my fan comic about Slenderman I drew a while ago. I don't know but… I got excited about turning it into a story and decided to make it right away. So… yeah, here it goes, a fanfic about Slenderman.**

 **I didn't regret it because I'm a huge fan of him. This is my first Slenderman story and I hope you will like it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

The alarm clock rang loudly. I reached out to shut it down and yawned as I put on my slippers. Walking to the window, I held the curtain and moved it aside, letting the warm sunshine in. I smiled as it shone through my room and made it bright. Another nice day, indeed.

My name is Konna Fujikama, I'm 19-year-old girl and I'm studying at college. Nice to meet you all.

I always wear my favorite outfit, which I was putting on right now. It's consist of a white blouse with high collar and elbow-length sleeves and an orange skirt nearly reaches my knees. I took out the orange ribbon from the closet and tied it into a bow around my neck, under the collar.

After I was done dressing, I sat down in front of my dressing table and started brushing my hair. When it looked nicely, I braided some of my hair into 2 braids and tied them behind my head with a flower ribbon.

Truthfully, my friends consider me as "a beauty". They like touching my soft chocolate brown hair which reaches my waist, to compliment about my slim body and say that my flawless skin tone matches it very much as well as my rosy lips. But no matter what, they always love looking at my big light blue eyes. I couldn't blame them because my eyes are just so beautiful, I have to admit. Every time I look at them in the mirror, it is like that I was standing in front of a deep blue sea as sunshine makes it sparkle.

I love going shopping and cooking, just like many girls. But sometimes I like spending time alone reading while listening to music. Speaking of reading, I love books. I love every kind of books, but my favorite is romance novel. I don't know why, but I just like reading it very much. Guess that I'm a romantic person.

I took my bag and put on my orange shoes before going out for school. I smiled as I heard the birds sang beautifully on the tree. I also love nature because it is relaxing.

After 15 minutes of walking, I reached the college. I soon heard someone called out my name. I turned back and saw Delin, one of my friends. Her short blond hair flew as she came up to me.

"Heya Konna!" She smiled and I returned it.

"Good morning Delin."

"I'm so lucky this morning. My alarm clock broke without me knowing, but guess what, it woke me up sooner than usual!" I beamed happily.

"Erm… so what's about it? You said you hate getting up early, didn't you?" I asked.

"Umm… yeah, but today I'm happy about it! Well, remember our assignments? I was going to do it last night but… there's interesting news so I forgot about it to watch the whole news. When it finished was when I was tired as well so I went to bed with the undone assignments."

"And…?"

"And this morning, it woke me up. I started to panic when I remembered about the assignments. I looked at the clock and jumped in joy when I saw that it woke me up 1 hour sooner! So… I finished it in that 1 hour."

"You always delay your things, Delin." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I know." She scratched her head as we headed to our class.

"So... what is this news that you're so interested in?" I asked and suddenly, her eyes flashed brightly as she started to squeal.

"OMG! Slenderman, of course!"

* * *

 **To be continued…**

 **Sorry if this chapter is too short. This is just an introduction so I decided not to write too much. But hope you enjoy it anyway.**

 **Leave a comment if you would to tell me how you think about this story. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again and welcome to another chapter of "A Romance of Slenderman". I just want to say that after this Sunday, I will be away for a quite long time because our three-day break from school ends on Sunday and I'll return school after that.**

 **And now, let me answer my first two reviews for this story.**

 **First is a review from a guest:** _ **do a sans react to frans**_

 **Well, I already wrote it. It's called "Sans was having a bad (but good) time", but you might need to read the prologue first.**

 **Next is a review from WhiteKitsune42:** _ **Love it soooo much also would love to see the comic you drew!**_

 **Thank you for your compliment :D! I 'm glad you like it.**

 **And about the comic I drew, unfortunately, this isn't Wattpad and I don't have an account on DeviantArt yet, so I couldn't post it. But in my original comic, the plot was quite different from this story. I changed the plot a little because I think that the original plot didn't fit with the story's genres I had planned out first.**

 **That's all I have for the review-answering. If you want to see more, just post a review. :)**

 **And now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Previously on "A Romance of Slenderman"…**_

 _"So... what is this news that you're so interested in?" I asked and suddenly, her eyes flashed brightly as she started to squeal._

 _"OMG! Slenderman, of course!"_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Feeling unsafe. (I was stuck with the chapter's name, so it came out terribly T_T)**

I rolled my eyes and struggled my shoulders. "Again?!"

"Yeah!" She squealed even harder. "OMG! Can you believe this? They found evidence that proves that Slenderman is real. There was a group of people taking a photo in front of that wood."

"And…?" I asked.

"And when they looked into that photo, guess what… They saw a white, unusually tall, faceless creature wearing a black suit! That's definitely Slender!"

"I… actually don't believe this." I said honestly. "They could be mistaken, or someone was playing a trick on them…"

"That's impossible!" She replied me quickly. "They stated that they had looked into that photo many times, but still got the same result. Besides, no one can enters the wood, you already know it. So that means no one could have play a trick on them!"

There she goes again. When it comes to these things, she's always the one who would act like a detective and tries to point out that she's right. I have to admit that she's quite good at it because… the things she says usually make sense. But why would I argue with her? I'm not even interested in these things.

"Okay, whatever. But there are so many other Creepypastas, why are you only interested in this faceless guy?"

"Oh, he's sooooooooooooooooo hot! Just look at the images on the Internet! I wish I could see him someday…"

She started dreaming again. I sighed and we walked to class. The bell rang as we reached our class.

* * *

There was no assignment this afternoon, so I and Delin decided to hang out at my house. We chatted, we messed around with each other and did all the stuff that two college women would do. While we were reading together, Delin suddenly spoke up.

"Hey, how about we play computer game?"

"Sure. That sounds fun." I answered. I like games just like her, but I don't play them very often. Opposite to me, she plays games a lot.

I turned on my computer and we were at the Google page. I asked. "What do you want to play?"

She thought for a while as she rubbed her chin. She finally beamed. "Slenderman!"

"Seriously?" I asked awkwardly. "Have you ever cared about any other things but Slenderman?"

"Sometimes… But you haven't played this game yet, have you?"

"No."

"Let's play it then! What if… Slenderman caught me playing this game and started stalking me?! It will be so awesome!"

"Delin, do you know how dangerous he is? He's a murderer, not a Hollywood star!"

"But if that happen, I'll get a chance to meet him!"

"Whatever, he isn't real after all." I rolled my eyes… again. "But still, I live near a wood doesn't mean he would notice us if he's real!"

Oh I forgot to tell you. There's a small park near a wood, and my house is next to the park. I think this is one of the reasons Delin like hanging out in my place.

I looked at the screen while she was playing it excitedly. I just let her play it, I didn't want to join anyway.

Suddenly, I shivered. I then glanced around my room…

But I found no one. Strange… I felt like that someone's watching me. I didn't know if Delin felt the same way. Probably not because she didn't look scared or feared at all and was focusing on the screen.

It was probably just my imagination.

No… it wasn't my imagination, because I felt like that again. I felt someone was staring at me, and that scared me and made me felt insecure. I quickly walked up to my bedroom's windows and glanced outside.

I still found no one.

"What's wrong Konna?" Delin asked when she saw me at the windows. "Are you feeling bored? How about we play another game?"

"No, it's just… I felt someone was watching us."

"Weird, I don't feel anything… Come on Konna, maybe it was just your imagination, or it was because you're scared of the scary atmosphere of the game 'Slenderman'."

"I hope you're right…" I said and sat back down the chair next to her.

* * *

 **I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again. I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story for a while. But let's get right into this, shall we?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: The Slender sickness?**

 _I was standing in the middle of a forest. It was big, but yet seemed like the darkest and creepiest place of the world. Everything was pitching black, the trees were leafless and surrounding them was nothing but darkness and silence._

 _Every step of mine made quiet footstep sound, and my knee-length pure white dress flowed along with my step. Every step of mine seemed to bring something closer to me, which caused me shiver._

 _Suddenly, there was a figure, very high figure. His face was pale and blank, and he was wearing a black suit with a black tie. He was walking toward me very slowly. I saw him, I was about to run, but my feet seemed to be so scared that they were frozen in their place._

 _He approached me, closer and closer by every minute. As I looked at him, he spoke up with its invisible mouth._

" _We will meet one day."_

* * *

My eyes snapped open as I sat up very quickly. I was sweating so hard that my face was wet, and heavy breath came from my moth to my hands, which were gripping to the blanket. My head was a bunch of messy hair. I put one hand over my beating heart to calm it down.

"That… that was a nightmare… A terrible nightmare…" I huffed heavily. "What is going on with me…? I've had enough of all _those craps_ and now I had this nightmare… about the man I recently caught sight of!"

* * *

 **Flashback from the day they played "Slenderman"…**

"No, it's just… I felt someone was watching us."

"Weird, I don't feel anything… Come on Konna, maybe it was just your imagination, or it was because you're scared of the scary atmosphere of the game 'Slenderman'."

"I hope you're right…" I said and sat back down the chair next to her.

"Cheer up Konna! Let's finish up this game!" Delin beamed excitedly as she got the second page. I just giggled at her childishness. But… I still felt like that someone was stalking us. And why didn't Delin feel anything while I did?

* * *

 _Five days later…_

I was packing my book bag for tomorrow's school day. We had Biology class tomorrow, so I was excited because it is my favorite subject. When I was done, I dusted my hand and said gladly.

"There, all done." I then looked at the bookshelf. "Now, it's time to read the new book I bought yesterday!"

The book I bought was about every animal around the world, from Africa, Europe to Australia! It can tell you where each animal lives, how it survives their condition for living, etc…Well, actually, I already have a lot of books like this, but this book is very thick, so I thought it will be very interesting and informative!

As I reached my hands up to grab the book, I suddenly felt something wet at my nose. I wiped the thing out of it, but my nose kept getting wet. I wiped one more time and bring my hand to see what the thing was.

"… Blood?!" I yelped out. "Oh god! I'm having nosebleed! I need to make it stop right away before it worsens."

So I grabbed the book as fast as I could and quickly went to my bed. I flopped onto it and enjoy the book while waiting for the nosebleed to end.

* * *

"And who could answer this question-" The teacher was cut off suddenly. "Konna, are you feeling okay?"

"Uh… huh?" I said quietly. I realized that my face was on the table along with my arms. I was laying there very tiredly. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Wek!"

"You don't look very well, Konna. Do you want to go home?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No, I don't, sir. I'm feeling ve… very… wel-" I said before everything went black.

The next moment, when I woke up, I was at the nurse room with Delin sitting beside me. She looked worried.

"Konna, you're awake!" She said when she saw that I had woken up. "Oh my god! How are you feeling now? Are you alright? Do you want something to eat or drink? Do you want me to take you home-"

"Geez, Delin, calm down." I cut her off before she could ask more questions. "I'm feeling fine now. So don't worry about it, okay?"

"Thank god…" She sighed in relief.

"But what happened Delin? I was talking to Mr. Wek, and the next thing I know was me ending up in here."

"You were talking to him… before passing out! I was really panicked, and asked for his permission for both of us to skip that class. Jesus Christ, you scared me! Why don't you just go home for the first place?!"

"I… I don't want to miss that class. It is my favorite class, and the lesson was very important." I said with a rather weak voice.

"Yes, I know that. But you should at least think about your health!" She said before reaching out her hand and put it on my forehead. "Good, the fever's gone now."

"I had a fever?"

"Yes, you were having a temperature, and you were hot like a fire."

We the heard the sound of the door opening, and the nurse came in. "Oh, you are awake now. Good, I was worrying for you."

"And the fever's gone." Delin added.

"That's great. Konna, you had a very bad cold, so no wonder you passed out. You should rest some more and remember to stay warm. Here are some pills, along with some painkillers."

"Thank you. My head is pounding madly." I said as I took the pills.

"Do you want me to help you go home, Konna?" Delin asked with a worrying voice when I stood up.

"Thanks, but I can go home by myself now. You should stay here, you don't wanna miss any class." I replied as we both went out of the nurse room.

"I will let you borrow my notebook and maybe explain the lessons then."

"Thanks, Delin."

"No prob!"

When I walked through the gate of my university, I sighed tiredly. Maybe I wasn't keeping myself warm enough. The weather was getting colder recently, so I should do what the nurse advised me to do. I let out a small sneeze before continued walking.

When I reached the crossroad, the green light was on so I stood there and waited. As I stood there with the other people who were also waiting, I noticed a person wearing a black suit and a black tie across the road. I first thought that it was a business man because of his suit, but then I started to feel strange about his unusual height; he was _very_ tall, seriously. He was standing behind a tree with big bushes surrounding it, and I could barely see him at all.

Wait… is he faceless?! His face was nothing but an oval with pale skin without anything at all!

Just after I rubbed my eyes, he was completely gone. I was scared. Where did he go?

But now to think about it, Slenderman has no face and unusual height as well, right? Oh god… don't tell me that I just saw…!

I felt very scared now, but when I noticed people started crossing the road, I quickly joined them and forgot about that. It was probably my imagination because I hang out with Delin too much.

* * *

It had been 2 days after the day I got sick and had to go home. I was chatting happily with Delin as we were walking toward our class.

She then asked. "Hey, have you revived lessons for the Math exam?"

I got confused. "What Math exam?"

"What?! You don't remember?! That's unbelievable! You never forget about exams before."

"Honestly, I don't remember our Math teacher saying about the exam you are talking about."

"I have evidence!" She said as she took out a small handbook from her bag. She showed me the newest page that she had written on recently.

 _October 5_ _th_ _._

 _There will be a one-period exam next week, on October 8th. Mrs. Allison told us to revive lesson 14 and 15 more carefully because they're important._

"Oh god! October 8th is two day later! How could I forget about that?!"

"You better revive your lesson today, Konna." Delin said as she put the handbook into her bag. 'Oh, do you remember to bring me my book that you borrowed yesterday?"

"Ah yes, that book-" I was cut off when I remembered that I left it at home. "I'm sorry, but I forgot." I scratched my head embarrassingly.

She just made a mocking pout and said with a chessy grin. "That's okay. You can bring it tomorrow."

We continued walking until I started to feel very bad in my stomach. I quickly covered my mouth and ran to the bathroom, leaving a confused Delin there.

A few minutes later, I walked out from the bathroom as I wiped my mouth. Delin was already there waiting for me.

"Hey, are you okay Konna?" She asked.

"Yeah… I'm fine now, since I just vomited."

"You vomited?"

"Yes. And speaking of that, this week has been very terrible." I complained. "I kept getting this to other. First, I had nosebleed, sometimes I felt headache and pains all over my body, then I often forgot a lot of things, I had strong cough, I vomited. I even had bloodshot in my eyes, and I rarely stay up late."

"Hmm… nosebleed, headache, pains, amnesia, strong cough, vomit, bloodshot… These sound familiar…" She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Oh right! They're the symptoms of Slender sickness!"

I rolled my eyes and sighed annoyingly. "Delin, this is no joking matter."

"I'm serious! I read it on the Internet, and you're having the same symptoms of the Slender sickness! Apparently, he has just begun stalking you for a while. And hey, have you recently caught sight of him?"

"Um… no. But one time, I saw a man that looked like him."

"Then that's his first encounter with you!"

"Come on Delin, snap it off." I groaned. "It's probably just a coincident that I have the same symptoms as the Slender sickness's. So don't take it too far, okay?"

"Um… maybe you're right. Come on, let's go to class then."

* * *

 **End of flashback…**

"Now to think about it…" I balled myself close to my knee under the blanket on my bed. "I think that I may have Slender sickness just like what Delin said…"

I went silent for a while before shaking my head slightly. "Nah, what was I thinking? That was absolutely silly. Come on Konna, forget about that and pull yourself together."

I looked at the alarm clock on my nightstand. It was 1 o-clock in the morning, so I closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

* * *

 **Wow, that was quite long, right? I was glad that this chapter came out quite well.**

 **But anyway, leave me a review to tell me how I did and I'll see you in the next chapter.**

 **Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Google it was a bad idea**

It had been a week since I started having the weird and uncomfortable sickness, and I had had enough of it. At first, it was just nosebleed, cough, vormit and other stuff; although they sure were annoying, I could still handle them. But as days went on, this had _gone too far._

Recently, my cough became stronger and lasted longer as well; sometimes, I had to covered my mouth and tried as best as I could not to cough too loud during class and I got very scared when I saw blood after my cough. The pains became more painful that sometimes I couldn't move at all. I started getting bloodshot at my eyes too, and I always wondered about that because I never stays up late unless I had to study for exam or just simply is too into books or movies. I vomited more often too, and blood also started to be found in my vomit. When I ate, I hardly could swallow the food, much for Delin's worry. My breath became very painful. And I forgot things very easily, even if they were so important that I had to write down in my small notebook. But the most important thing is… I kept seeing the unusual tall figure who continuously flashed through my vision, and this confused me a lot.

"Urg… That's it!" I groaned out loud as she grabbed her handbag. "I'm going to see the doctor, RIGHT NOW!"

And yes, I hardly got super raged like this.

* * *

"Next, please." The nurse said as she looked at her clip board.

I was the next patient, so I stood up with my handbag and walked into the room. When I was in the room, the doctor smiled at me and I returned it. I sat down the chair beside him.

"Good afternoon. You're Konna Fujikama, correct?"

"Correct."

"And you're a college student at Cambridge University, right?"

"Yes, doctor."

"Okay, let's get started then." He then took his clipboard and started asking her. "So, what's your problem?"

"I… honestly don't know, doctor." I said tiredly. "I get so many strange illnesses that I couldn't count."

"For examples?"

"Like, I keep vomiting, and sometimes there is sometimes blood in it. I cough strongly a lot, and there's blood in my cough as well."

"Please tell me more." He said while writing down his clipboard with his pen.

"I started to find it hard to swallow food. The pains inside my body are very painful, as well as my breath. I have major amnesia too while I hardly forget things, especially important ones. And my eyes keeps seeing this… weird-looking figure."

"And you have bloodshot as well, right?" He said as he looked at my eyes.

"Ah yes, that too. That's quite unusual because I rarely stay up late at night."

"Alright, thank you miss. Now, let me see…" He looked at clipboard for a while, well, for a very long time actually. He fused his eyebrows which you could tell that he was a little frustrated. He stopped looking at it and grabbed his stethoscope. "Miss, may I checked your heartbeat?"

I nodded and he listened to my heartbeat carefully. It was completely normal, which made him more frustrated and confused. He took off his stethoscope and slightly shook his head.

"I'm very sorry, but… for the first time, I don't know what kind of sickness you have."

* * *

I closed the door to my room and put my handbag on the table. I flopped on my bed and placed one forearm over my forehead, I was sweating a lot. I started to breath heavily because of tiredness and shock.

The doctor told me that the things I had doesn't match with any symptoms of any sicknesses. I asked him to check again and he did, but found no use. So he gave me some medicines that could ease down my pains, cough, vomit… instead.

"Seriously… what's wrong with me? Just because of this, I had to skip a few classes even though I didn't want to." I let out a long tiring sigh. "Wait… Delin said that I had Slender sickness…"

I quickly shook my head. "Oh come on Konna! You still believe in that silly thing? Slenderman isn't real, so Slender sickness isn't real as well, right?"

I paused for a while before thinking more about this problem. I started to remember that I often caught sights of a man with unusual height, blank face and black suit, and I suspected him to be Slenderman. I hadn't told Delin about this yet, and if I had, she would be squealing all over the place like a child who just saw a unicorn.

"If that 'thing' really is Slenderman, then… am I really having Slender sickness?" I asked myself and then slammed my hand to my face. "Okay, this is very confusing me because I don't know a damn thing about this. Let me grab my laptop."

I took my laptop and I laid on the bed on my belly with the laptop in front of me. After it had been turned on, I went to Google and typed in "Slender sickness". The results quickly popped up and I saw a Wiki page about the thing I was searching for, as I clicked on it.

 _ **The Sickness**_ , _sometimes called_ _**Slender Sickness**_ , _is the name given to an apparent sickness consisting mostly of coughing fits and coughing up blood, along with occasional nausea, paranoia, vomitting, and extreme exhaustion due to an encounter and being stalked by the Slender Man. Many have also had bloody noses, fever, and sometimes amnesia. It is experienced mostly by those stalked by Slender Man._

"Okay, so this is what Slender sickness is." I said and strolled down.

 _One theory is that the sickness is directly caused by Sigma Radiation, or radiation in general, which has a long history of inclusion in theories regarding Slender Man and its powers. This may mean the sickness is a form of radiation poisoning. However, many symptoms are also similar to symptoms of various chemicals entering the body system._

"Hmm…" I rubbed my chin… until I saw the symptoms section. My heart was beating fast as I read the texts.

 _The theorized order of illness is as follows:_

 _Stalked:_

 _* Nose bleeds with fever like the common cold, mild amnesia_

 _First Encounter:_

 _* Nose bleeds, exhaustion, nausea, strong cough, vomiting, amnesia, slight signs of radiation poisoning, aches and pains, slight trauma of the eyes (i.e. blood shot, vesial popping etc...), deja vu is commonly seen at this point._

 _More than five (5) sightings:_

 _*Coughing up blood, blood in vomit, many signs of radiation exposure, painful breathing, difficulty in swallowing, violent convulsions and major amnesia._

As I had finished reading it, I was completely speechless. I… I had all of these symtomps… I was shocked, I was scared… Did it mean that I had Slender sickness, and that Slenderman was stalking me? No, it couldn't be true! He isn't real, isn't real at all!

As I was wondering with my mind, something sent shiver down my spine. I then suddenly started to feel darkness surrounding me, was it a blackout? I tried to reach for the lamp on my nightstand before pains came to me again. It was the same pains I was having, but this time they were even more painful than ever as if they wanted to rip me into pieces. I gripped my head and messed up my hair as I held my head close to my knees, my eyes were tightly shut. Unable to hold it anymore, I screamed in pure pains. Please, stop it, STOP IT!

My vision then went black.

* * *

 **Yes, I left a cliffhanger there… just because I could! Gosh, poor our Konna…**

 **And yes, I copied those information from The Slender Man Wiki. XD**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review and I'll see you again next time.**

 **Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have a little bad news for you guys. From this chapter on, I won't be able to update as quick as I am now. I will be very busy with school work then, so… yeah.**

 **But anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The party**

I slowly opened my eyes as the warm sunshine shone on my face after blinking a few times. I rubbed my eyes and groaned; my head was so hurt that I felt like it was going to explode.

"My head hurts… What happened?" I looked over my laptop and immediately remembered everything.

Last night, when I was searching for info about Slender sickness, the darkness suddenly surrounded me. I was trying to reach for the source of light, which is the lamp, until a terrible pain went over me. I struggled with it until… I became unconscious, I guess? But as I was dealing painfully with it, I swore… I swore that I heard static ringing in my ears, quite loudly.

Okay, that was very weird.

But I strangely felt quite fine today, and that's good enough. Suddenly, my phone buzzed and I checked it. I found a message from Delin.

 _Hey Konna, how are you feeling? You have skipped school for many days, and that makes me worried._

I replied. _**Hi Delin. I was very sick recently, but today's I'm fine now. So I think that I can go to school now.**_

 _Konna, today's Sunday. There's no class today._

 _ **Oh yeah, right.**_

 _How about we go shopping? I miss having fun with you like crazy right now._

I chuckled. _**That's a great idea. Shall we meet in front of Tom & John shopping center ten minutes later? **_

_Sound fine to me. See you there!_

 _ **Bye!**_

* * *

"Hey hey Konna! Check this dress out! It looks so cute!"

Delin beamed excitedly as she showed me the dress. It's an orange thigh-length dress with silver trim. It has long sleeves and in front of its chest is a cute big white bows. A silver belt wrapped around its waist. The dress's design is simple yet cute at the same time.

"I agree Delin. It looks adorable."

"Hey, wait here, 'kay? I'll try on this dress in the changing room over there!"

"Okay Delin, I'll wait here."

While she was trying the dress on, I was looking at the other dresses at the section. All of them looked quite nice, but I hadn't found anything good yet.

Suddenly, someone poked my shoulders. "Heya Konna!"

I turned around and saw Davin, my classmates. The girls always admire him not just because of his rich family but also because of his attractive appearance. I admit that he looks kind of good, too. He has fair skin and blue eyes. His hair is blond and his bang covered almost his left eye. He's a little flirty but also a gentleman, as the other girls said. But no matter how rich or attractive he is, I still see him as a friend.

"Hi there Davin. I didn't expect you to show up here."

"I didn't either. What made you skip class recently?"

"Oh, I was having a terrible and strange illness. But I'm fine now, don't worry."

"That's great then. Not seeing you in class makes me feel very lonely, you know."

He smiled at me, and I returned it. Some of my friends said that he was having a crush on me, but… nah, I don't think so. We are probably just friends.

"Oh! I almost forgot." He tucked his hand into his shirt pocket and took out a small piece of paper. He handed it over me. "I'd like to invite you to my party next week on Sunday."

"Really? I'd love to! Thanks Davin."

"No prob. Remember to come, because if you don't, I won't be able to have any fun at the party."

He winked at me and left. I waved at him before turning back to the dresses. I looked over the changing room and saw that Delin had done dressing. She walked up to me and spun around, letting the dress flowed.

"How do I look?" She asked.

"You look great Delin."

"I really like this dress! I think I'm going to buy it!" She looked over me and saw the invitation which I was holding. "Hey, what's that?"

"Oh, it's an invitation to Davin's party. We just had a talk a moment ago and he gave me this."

"That Davin?" She put her hands on her hips and fused her eyebrows. "I don't like him. He's too flirty and he wastes money on unnecessary things, and you know I don't like this kind of guys."

"Good thing that he didn't invite you then." I replied and we continued our shopping.

* * *

Okay, this is strange. _Very strange._

From that Sunday, I felt normal… strangely normal. I stopped having nosebleed and vomiting. My bloodshot had disappeared. The pains stopped coming to me… In one word, my sickness had completely gone.

I'm glad, very glad actually, and I'm able to go to school normally again. But instead… I kept seeing this unusual-tall figure from afar; sometimes, static rang in my ears and covered my vision! God damn it! Why couldn't this just leave me alone?!

Okay Konna, let's forget about this. You needed to focus on choosing outfit for tonight.

Oh, I forgot to tell you. It was Sunday night and I was looking through my closet for a nice outfit to wear tonight. Delin wasn't going with me, though. If she was coming then I would have more fun there.

Anyway, I soon found a very pretty dress. It was a strapless red dress which ended above my knees and on its waist is a small white bow. I put on a golden necklace and a pair of matching earrings. I didn't change my hair, though.

* * *

I was leaning to a column away from the colorful lights. I was at the party and it was time to dance, but I didn't have any partner, so I decided to watch the couples who were dancing along with the slow melody in the background. I sighed as I continued to watch their steps.

Suddenly, someone called out my name. "Hey Konna. What are you doing here alone?"

I turned around and it was Davin. He was dressed nicely in a white T-shirt underneath a black jacket with golden trim and black pants.

"Oh, hey Davin. I'm just… well, chilling here alone." I sighed. "I don't have any partner to dance with, so… yeah." My eyes went to the couples again, but then noticed him holding out a hand out to me while bowing down.

"May I have this dance with you then?" He smiled like a gentleman. "I don't have any partner too, as you can see. And besides, it will be a waste if you don't dance while the music is on. So… what do you say?"

I thought for a while before nodding, although I was surprised that I guy like him didn't have a partner. I took his hand and we walked out toward the dance floor. We held each other's hand and his other hand held my waist. As we danced, a lot of people, including my friends, were looking at us. That made me a bit embarrassed, but seeing his gentle smile made me forget about it. So… this is why so many girls fall for him…? His eyes were very beautiful when the gentle light shone on him, and his hair was like shining.

I blushed a little and quickly turned away so that he wouldn't see it. But unfortunately, he saw it. He leaned his face closer to mine and whispered.

" _Nothing can get away with my sharp eyes, Konna. Why bother hiding your blush anyway? You look cute with it."_

Hearing this, I felt more heat coming to my cheeks. I said nothing and kept dancing.

* * *

It was nearly midnight. The dance time had ended a while ago and the guests were talking to each other while having food a drinks. For me and Davin, we were standing outside the garden while chatting with each other.

"The dance was kinda nice, don't you think?" Davi asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, I think so too. And you're a great dance, Davin."

"It's nothing. You did quite well too."

"Thanks…"

Not knowing what to say, we stayed silent for a while. I looked up at the sky and it was beautiful tonight. The stars were twinkling on the dark blue sky; the clouds were flowing gently and the moon was shining brightly. Because of its beauty, I couldn't get my eyes away from it.

"Hey, Konna…" Davin spoke up and broke the silence between us.

"Huh?"

"I… have something to tell you."

"What is it Davin?"

"I… uh… I have been crushing on you… for a very long time." He scratched his head. "I love you Konna."

I was surprised. "Really Davin? I never thought that…"

"Yes, that was a bit sudden, but it's true." He then held my hands. "Konna, will you accept my feelings for you…?"

"I… uh…"

While I was wondering with my own mind, I stole a glance at him. He was still waiting for my answer in silence until suddenly… I saw an evil grin on his face. I blinked for a few times before rubbing my eyes. And when I stopped blinking, he went back to his normal expression: anxious, worried.

Hmm… I guess that there was a problem with my eyes.

"Davin…" I finally spoke up. "I didn't think that… a popular guy like you would fall for me."

"Yes, I know that it's a bit sudden, but I'm being honest. You are different from the other girls I met before. You are kind, gentle and your beauty is special and makes you different from the others."

"Davin…"

He held my waist and then leaned closer to my face. I didn't back off and just stayed still. Our faces became closer and closer until they were inches away from each other. I could feel his hot breath against me.

Before our lips could touch, static came to my ears and vision. He stopped leaning in and backed off just like me. "S… static?! Where is it coming from?!"

While I was wondering why he could see and hear the static just like me, someone dashed over between us and separated from our embrace. I almost fell and quickly gained my balance back. When I finally got a chance to check on Davin, I was shocked at the sight in front of me.

Between us was an unusual tall figure wearing a black suit. His back was facing me, revealing the tentacles which were coming from his back. His arms were unusual long as well and the fingers were long with sharp claws. Davin had fallen to the ground and his eyes widened in fear.

"Davin!"

I yelled out. But before I could run up to Davin, the figure turned around to face me, revealing his blank face. With his invisible mouth, the faceless man spoke to me.

"Stay away from this guy! He is acting sweet because he is trying to get you in bed!"

* * *

 **Well, I left a cliffhanger there… because I could. XD**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. That was quite long actually. Leave me a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Painful truth  
**

"Stay away from this guy! He is acting sweet because he is trying to get you in bed!"

I stared surprisingly at the faceless man. I couldn't believe my ears anymore for the thing I just heard from him. "Trying to get me in what?!"

"Damn… Are you crazy?!" Davin said out loud while rubbing his head. "You suddenly popped out, ruined our moment together and then said that to her?! And stop pretending to be Slenderman to scare us!"

"You think that I'm fake, huh…?" Whenever he was fake or not, Slenderman growled at him in a very deep voice before releasing his tentacles toward Davin who was widening his eyes more. They snatched the collar of his shirt and pulled him up to the air. Davin choked out while holding his neck.

"Ah! What the- Put me down, asshole! What the hell are you doing?!"

"Well, you said that I'm fake, so I am showing that I'm the real and original Slenderman from the Internet you human created. Does this prove enough?"

"Ack…! Ah! AHH!" Davin chocked even more. Slenderman raised him up and was about to throw him down to the ground before I yelled uncontrollably.

"STOP!"

Slenderman stopped midway and looked at me for a while. Facing me fear, I looked at him forcefully and said as I put my hands on my chest. "Please, put him down! I don't want to see him getting hurt! I promise that I won't tell this to anyone or do anything you don't want! I swear! Just don't hurt him, please!"

He stared at me as the silence between us continued. The bright light of the moon shone down to us as I stayed brave and kept looking at the tall man. I didn't know if it was because of me or not, but his expression softened down as we looked at each other. After a while, he finally put Davin down to the ground safely. I was about to run up to him before Slenderman blocked me again. He knelt down a bit so our eyes level was the same.

"I don't want you to do anything beside keep yourself safe from this man."

And with that said, he vanished away within a blink of an eye. Did he just… teleport?

"Ugh…" The groan of Davin brought me back to reality. I ran up to him and knelt down.

"Davin! Are you feeling alright?! Does it hurt a lot?"

"Ow… Yeah, it does hurt, but not very much."

I helped him getting up. He dusted his clothes and sighed. "What did just happen…? This dude just suddenly popped out from nowhere and attacked me. And what was he thinking about saying that I was trying to get you knocked off?! What's wrong with him?"

"Forget about that Davin, I'm just glad that you're okay. Gosh, I was so worried when he was going to throw you down." I sighed as I held my hand on my forehead.

"Yes, my head could have been broken if you didn't say that. So… thanks a lot."

"No prob."

"But hey…about my question…"

Understanding what he was hinting, I started to think about that for a while. Davin seems to be a nice guy, but after what had happened a moment ago, I had to think back. Why did that man said that, and was he truly Slenderman or not? And what about that evil grin I saw on Davin's face before that happened? Was it because of me or did he really grin?

I inhaled and finally spoke up. "Davin, I need time to think about this. I hope you understand that I don't want to rush. Relationship things are… difficult, you know."

He nodded. "Hey, don't push yourself too hard. I'll give you time to consider about this. And don't worry, I'm not annoyed or angry and will wait patiently."

"Thanks a lot. I really need to hear that."

* * *

Phew, class had finally ended. I was walking toward the university gate alone without Delin because she was absence today. She sent me a text to tell me that she had a temperature, so I was thinking about heading to her house and checked her up. Maybe I'll help her with the assignments. She always has a problem with them, so the situation might get worse with the fever she was having.

As I was walking, I heard a familiar voice. I turned toward the direction of the voice and saw Davin with another guy that I didn't know.

"Hey, how's your thing with Konna going?" That guy asked.

Hearing my name, I quickly hid behind the tree and continued to hear their conversation. They were talking about me…

Davin answered with a calm look. "Well, she said that she needed time to think about it, so I gave her time. But I'm sure that she'll soon fall into my trap."

What?!

"Yo! You're talking about that plan you said to me a few days ago, aren't you?"

"Exactly. That night I acted like a gentleman, and she's a very soft girl so she'll definitely accept my… _feelings._ And when the time comes, I will get her onto the bed with me and then leave her for my next target. Well, she might get pregnant like some girls before though, but that doesn't matter. Heheheh…"

"Damn, that's fucking savage man."

"Hey, don't say that to me. I have done this to many ladies, you know. Oh, forget to tell you about this."

"About what, Davin?"

"When I was going to succeed in getting her to accept me confession, a strange guy popped out from nowhere and knocked the fuck out of me. He almost spoiled my plan too, but good thing that she didn't care about that." Davin said annoyingly.

"Welp, I guess that you got lucky." The other guy crossed his arm in front of his chest.

"Yeah, but I almost fell off the cliff because of him."

As they continued talking, all I could do was to stood there in silence while clutching my chest. Tears ran down my cheeks. Why…? Davin seems so nice and oddly shy, but I didn't expect him to be this kind of person.

Evil.

Lustful.

Dark.

Liar.

Why…? I thought I had found a right man to spend my life with. So he was toying with my feelings, huh?

I left in silence.

* * *

"Um… so why do you want me to meet you here?"

Davin asked as I was standing still in front of him. During break time, I asked him to meet at the field behind the university. He seemed to be a little anxious and nervous, but I wasn't going to fall for that again. I already knew that he was wearing his mask over his true self.

"Well…" I said nervously (acted nervous, actually). "I promised you that I'll give you the answer once I had thought about it. You remembered, right."

He scratched his head. "Oh, right! S… so, uh… you finally have the answer."

"Yes."

I walked toward him and close the distant between us. As we were a few inches away, I looked up at him and he looked at me as well. We stared at each other for a while. I spoke up again…

"Davin… I…"

… before slapping him. In a very painful way.

"…I can't believe you're that kind of person!"

He held one hand over the place where I slapped him and stared at me confusingly. "Konna, why did you slap me? And what are you talking about?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything anymore!" I pointed a finger at him as I said forcefully. "You had been playing with me all the time, so that you could get me into a relationship with you and then leave me after spending a 'night' with me! That's your plan, isn't it?!"

"Konna! I swear that I don't know anything about this! What plan? I truly love you Konna! I really do!"

"Just get out of your mask already! I heard your conversation between you and your friend, so there's nothing for you to resist anymore! Goodbye!"

And with that said, I turned my back and left with saying anything else.

* * *

 **Sorry for my late update. I was being busy with exams lately and didn't have time.**

 **But anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and I'll see you again soon (not really).**

 **Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! I'm back!**

 _ ***Glare***_

 **Uh… why are you guys glaring at me like that?**

 _ ***Point at the last update date***_

 **Oh… uh… yeah… It's has been a long time… right? *chuckle nervously* Okay, you really need to stop that. It's creeping me out.**

 _ **Get. To. Work. ASAP.**_

 ***beep***

 **Hello again, my dear readers! I'm sorry that it has been such a long time since I update. But since I'm here, let's jump right into this chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Eight pages**

I was walking along the street at night. I just came back from work, and it had been already 9 PM.

Oh, did I tell you that I have a part-time job? Well, I work night-shift at a café as waitress, from 5.30 PM to 8.45 PM on Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday and sometimes Sunday. The café is pretty famous for its delicious drinks and treats so it's always crowded and I'm quite busy all the time. That could be tired, but at least I got quite high salary as it has a lot of customers everyday, and plus, the waitress uniform there is super cute! It's a knee-length cream-colored dress with white sleeves and frills at the end of the sleeves and at the rim of the dress. It goes with a white apron at the front and a matching-colored crown with white frills and two bows at its sides. I wear black legging and black heels to match.

Anyway, it was kind of late, yes, and I sighed. I was really tired lately because of the big amount of homework recently… and about that thing about Slenderman.

I still remembered about that, but what I remembered most was that party night. He loomed down to me, telling me to keep myself safe from Davin with unusually-soft look and the just… teleported away. People always describe him as a mindless murderer, but why would he tell me that? Did he want to protect me from the evil side in Davin… or did he just… do it?

I shook away my thoughts. I really needed to stay my mind away from it.

But why Slenderman…? Why wasn't it just a random guy who knew about Davin's plan and just happen to come out the garden, where we were? Why the Slenderman himself…?

I'm so confused.

I decided to forget about this completely. Just relax, Konna. Maybe when I came home, I could get a snack and lied lazily on the bed while watching videos on YouTube.

Suddenly, something covered my mouth as strong hands held me tightly. I tried to squirm to free myself, but the arms held me firmly in place. I tried to yell for help, the cloth which was the thing that covered my mouth, prevented me from doing it. I soon realized the chemical smell in the cloth when my eyes slowly drifted into unconsciousness.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and found myself lying on the ground. I rubbed my eyes and groaned painfully as my head ached. I wasn't wearing the outfit I had a while ago; instead, I was wearing a knee-length strapless white dress and I had no shoe. Slowly picking myself up, I realized that I was in a very dark woods. The ground were nothing but just dry dirt, there was no flower or even grass – just very dry dirt. The trees weren't helping, as they were deadly dry as well, not even a single leaf hanging on the thin rough branches. Seeing this made shiver went down my spine a little.

I started to step forward. "He… hello? Is anyone there?"

No answer was heard. I called out once more, but got the same result. I gulped and continued to walk through the woods.

As I looked over my right side, I saw something white on a tree. Stepping closer, I realized that it was a white pieces of paper. I took it and read what it said.

 _HELP ME_

The words were written in a very rough and possibly creepy way. Shiver went down my spine one more time. I was thinking about putting the paper back to where it originally was, but something told me that I should take it along with me along, and I did the same thing. I held the paper close to my chest and continued to proceed.

As I went deeper, I thought of something. This woods… It seemed awfully familiar to me. It looked like the one in the Slenderman game Delin played before-

No, it couldn't be it.

My body shook a bit. I suddenly stepped on something, which cracked loudly, and made my jumped.

"AHH!" I yelled in panic. I looked down and sighed in relief when it just happened to be a dry tree branch.

I looked at my left and saw another piece of paper.

 _LEAVE ME ALONE._ It said, and beside the words was a poorly-sketched drawing of a tree-like thing. This paper… seemed familiar to me as well.

Crap… No, it couldn't be _it._ No way… No.

Ignoring the thought, I walked forward, but this time faster because this was starting to creep me out and I wanted to get out as soon as possible. Not long after, I spotted another one and my eyes double in size upon looking at it.

This piece had no words. Instead, it was a drawing of seven trees and a tall figure standing in the middle.

There was no doubt. This was the woods where Slenderman was, the woods in the game Delin played. My whole body shook fearfully as I thought about that. Delin said that in order to win 'the game', you have to collect all the eight pages. And I had three now.

But… that wasn't the problem. How did I end up here?! I was just walking on the street and now I just ended up here in a game I haven't even played a single time? What the hell is going on?!

I took a deep breath and looked around. Enough of that, I had to collect the other five pages so I can get out of this unbelievable crap.

Soon after, I found another piece of paper between the walls that were randomly located in the woods.

 _CAN'T RUN,_ it read. Under the words was a circle, a big pile of messy pencil sketch and an X at the left corner of the page. I sighed. "Of course I can't run, as I'm stuck here… unless this is a dream." I secretly wished the last part was true.

After just a few minutes, another paper came into my view, on the wall near the last place I was at. It was a drawing of Slenderman in a clearer view, and on his sides were twelve no's, six on each side.

"These are surely weird."

Right after I said it, static covered my view and rung in my ears. I jumped and tried to shake it away, but it refused to. But luckily, it was gone shortly after a few seconds.

Oh god, I forgot about Slenderman being here as well. Well, it was quite _obvious,_ actually, because if he isn't in here then how could this be a Slenderman game? But the part that worried me the most is that he will follow you all the time and if you couldn't find all pages before he gets you…

He will kill you.

I quickly turned my head to look at behind me as my mind urged me to, but found no one. I looked from left to right. Still no one was in my view.

"Fuck…"

I quickly ran away and looked all around the place as fast as I could, trying to find all of them. Static rang and covered my view again, and I tried to ignore the fear that was still in me.

I saw another one. It was another drawing of Slenderman himself, on the left side of the paper was a drawing of a tree as tall as him, and on the right side of the paper was a word _FOLLOWS_ arranged into a straight line.

The next page was a stranger one. The words _ALWAYS WATCHES_ were on the top part of the paper and drawn underneath them was a rough thick line of rough pencil sketch. In the middle was a circle with two Xs on its sides and another line of words came after, which read out _NO EYES,_ under it was another similar line of pencil sketch.

I counted all the paged I got. Seven. Only one more to find.

I tried to run, but was unable to due to the weakness of my legs. I panted as I tried my best to walk fast, Luckily, I was able to find the last one. On the top part of the page were the words _DON'T LOOK_ above a line of pencil sketch. Under the line were the words _OR IT TAKES YOU,_ under them was another pencil line. On the top right corner of the page was a X and on the bottom right corner was a sketch of a stickman which I assumed was Slenderman.

"Don't look… or it takes you…?" I read them out again confusedly. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me. I couldn't bring myself to look back as they became louder by every second passing through. I brought all of my courage to turn my head and then my whole body. My legs started to shake as I saw the one I expected to see.

Standing behind a tree was an unusual tall figure with black suit and a featureless face. Yes, it was Slenderman himself, standing at the distant. For some reason, I felt his invisible eyes staring straight at me and my heartbeat increased. We just stood there in silence, no one made any move or said anything.

He then walked away from his position and very slowly walked toward me.

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN! Things are getting a little intense, aren't they?**

 **And yes, I left another cliffhanger there. *Savagely laughed***

 **But anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. I didn't expect this to happen but… stuff happen unexpectedly sometimes. Please leave a review and I'll see you again soon.**

 **Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello guys! I'm sorry for updating late… again ;w;. But from now on, I'll try to update regularly, since school is over.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: A weird dream  
**

He then walked away from his position and very slowly walked toward me.

Too scared, I stood still in place although I was yelling at myself to run away. He just got closer, and closer while I was just standing there. Once he had come near me and was standing in front of me, I closed my eyes waiting for my death to come.

I waited… and waited… but nothing happened. No pain came. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that his face was inches from mine. We stayed silent for a while until he spoke up.

"We will meet each other soon, Konna."

* * *

"AHHH!"

I yelled as my whole body raised from the bed as quickly as I opened my eyes. I panted. I put a hand over my forehead. Sweats were all over it. I panted again and talked between it.

"Ah… It… It was just a dream… a bad dream…"

"What time is it…?" I asked myself and looked at my alarm clock. It was 8:30 in the morning. Damn… I had never woken up this late before. It was fortunate that today was Sunday, so I had no class. I was grateful for that as well, because, like I mentioned, my head was aching hard as hell.

I tried to get out of bed to grab some pills, but then decided not to afterward because as I was doing it, not only my head ached, but my whole body was aching as well, especially my wrists and ankles. Sighing, I plopped my head back onto the pillow.

What the hell was that dream about? I was stuck in that game Delin played a while ago, and then I was searching for the eight pages for the sake of my goddamn life. Then, I was expecting him to kill me, but he whispered… something instead. What was it again…? Oh, he said that we would meet each other soon, and he even said my name! What did that even mean?! God, if that was just a dream then I wished he would just kill me instead of saying that, because I was so freaking confused right now.

People say that the things that you thought about or happened in your life are often related to your dreams, so let me see… What happened last night?

I stared up at the ceiling as I thought.

Oh, I remembered. Last night, when I was heading home from work, you know, the café. But then suddenly, something or someone grabbed me by my mouth, on its or their hand was a cloth with the smell of chemical. And then, everything went black and now… I just know that I was here, lying in my bed.

…

Those weren't related a bit!

Or was I having that dream because I hung out with Delin too much?

…

Okay Konna, you have to pull yourself together right now or else you'll go crazy for sure. Come on, just enjoy life. Beside, the weather today was very nice.

My phone buzzed, cutting off all of my thoughts. I opened it and found a text message from Delin.

 _Heya gurl -3-. Wanna hang out today? Seriously, I'm bored as hell here ._._

 _ **Hey Delin :). Sure. Where should we meet?**_

 _How about at Sakura mall? We can go shopping and then grab some ice cream. I heard that the ice cream there is super delicious *w*. At 9 AM?_

 _ **Sound good. Let me get ready and then we can go.**_

 _Ok. Don't let me wait too long though. Or else I'll die from boredom T-T_

I giggled a bit. _**Alright, you don't have to remind me. :)**_

* * *

"Wow, you were right Delin." I said as I munched on the vanilla ice cream. "The ice cream here is very good."

"See? I told you! I'm an expert in this!" Delin replied happily while eating her chocolate ice cream. "Next time we should try the other flavor. The fruit yogurt flavor looks so good, don't you think?"

"Yeah…"

The dream suddenly came to my mind again.

Should I tell Delin? I mean, she's my best friend and they say that you can always trust your best friend. But…

…

Okay, here I go.

"Hey, Delin…" I said.

Delin looked away from her ice cream and up to me. "Yes?"

"Have you ever, like, had an unexplainable dream before?"

"Huh? Um… no, if I remember correctly. Why do you ask? Something's wrong?"

"Well, I had one last night… and…" I was suddenly stuttering.

"Come on Konna. You know you can tell me anything." She leaned toward me a bit.

I took a deep breath and talked again. "I had a very weird dream last night. And by that, I meant that it was super weird!"

"What was it about?"

"Slenderman."

"H… huh?!"

"It was about Slenderman."

An uncomfortable silence went through us. I stared at her, and she stared at me. No one said anything to break it, so I decided to do it. I hate uncomfortable silence, and I know everyone does as well.

"So… what do you th-"

I was cut off by her slamming the table and leaned her face very close toward mine. She was smiling ear to ear. "OMGOMGOMG! I'M SO JEALOUS OF YOU! TELL ME! WHAT HAPPENED IN THAT DREAM?! TELL ME ALL OF 'EM AND DON'T LEAVE OUT ANY DET-"

This time, I cut her off by slamming my hand onto her mouth. "Delin… stop. People are looking at us."

Yes, I was telling the truth, and that made me felt very awkward.

"Oh… um… sorry. Hee hee… got too carry away…" She chuckled awkwardly as she sat back onto her seat. "But anyway, let's get back into topic. Can you, like, describe what happened?"

I told her all about that dream. While I was doing so, I could tell that she was trying her very best not to fangirl again. I appreciate that, because if she did that again then… damn, people would be looking at us awkwardly again. I soon finished telling her about the dream.

"Oh, I see… That was pretty weird, alright."

"That wasn't pretty weird, that was _extremely_ weird." I sighed tiredly.

"Yeah, I agree. But seriously, I'm so jealous of you, Konna! Why did you have that amazing dream but I didn't?"

"I wished it were the opposite." I groaned into my hand.

She leaned forward and patted my shoulder. "Come on, cheer up. It isn't about that dream that is going to affect your life. Just ignore that. You're probably just so stressed that you start thinking about silly things."

"Yeah, I think that's the reason." I sighed again.

"If you ever need to let out some problems then I'll be there for you, alright? Don't be afraid to tell me anything."

"Okay. Thank y-"

I trailed off when I saw a figure standing at the tree behind Delin. It was him again, Slenderman, the one that was giving me so much thoughts these days, and I could feel that he was staring at me.

"Uh… Konna? You alright there?" The shook on the shoulder that Delin gave me snapped me out of my thoughts. I rubbed my eyes and looked back at that same spot. No one was there.

"Oh, it's nothing Delin. I'm probably just tired."

She looked worried. "God, are you really okay Konna? Are you getting enough sleep? Or are you skipping meals? Or are you studying too much?"

"I'm fine, really Delin. Thanks for caring."

"No prob!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The killer**

 _Slender Man is a thin, tall man with no distinguishable facial features who wears a black suit, and is said to stalk, and traumatize people. The character originated in a 2009 SomethingAwful Photoshop competition, and creepypastas were written shortly afterward. According to most stories, he targets children. The legend also caused a controversy with the Slender Man stabbing in 2014._

I read the words that were displayed before my eyes on the screen of my laptop. I was searching the Wikipedia to find more Slenderman.

Yes, I know that goggling about him was bad, last time was an example. But then… I just couldn't get this curiosity out of my mind. I kept seeing sight of him! And don't get me wrong, I sometimes told myself that I might be paranoid. But after multiple encounters, I didn't know if it was my imagination or if it was really him anymore. So now, I fucking had to go search on the Internet about this. Even I had to question why I kept feeling afraid about a person I didn't even believe in!

I suddenly let out a yawn. Looking at the clock while rubbing my eyes, I realized that it was almost 11 PM. Damn, did I stay up that late? I better slept or else I would fall asleep in the middle of the class. Trust me, some people found it comfortable to sleep in class, but to me, it was one of the most embarrassing things in the world.

I turned off my laptop and pulled the blanket over my body. Overwhelmed by sleepiness, I soon felt my eyelids getting heavy and my eyes closed. I found myself fell very tired pretty fast as I rarely stayed up this late unless I was studying for exams.

As I snuggled into the warmth of the blanket, something sent shiver down my spine. Telling myself that I was just being paranoid again, I chose not to be bothered by it. But then I heard footsteps, and they were getting louder and louder toward my bed. They were quiet, but sounded scary at the same time. Oh God, was that a thief? If they snuck in just to steal my stuff, I better pretended that I was asleep so that they wouldn't hurt me. Then, when they were out of my room, I'd try to call for the police.

I expected the footsteps to pass by my bed, but no, they stopped right by the edge of my bed. Despite my fear, I tried to stay still. Maybe… they were checking if I was really asleep. I secretly hoped so.

A low voice then whispered. "Go to sleep."

My eyes shot opened to see a sharp knife right above me. The intruder then aimed it downward to my chest. I didn't have time to scream for help or even react.

Expecting my death to come, I was surprised that the knife didn't dug into my flesh but was sent flying toward the wall and dug into it instead. Sitting up, my eyes doubled in size when I saw Slenderman standing right in front of me and the intruder was sitting at the wall far away from me. He was probably pushed away by Slenderman. I looked at him. He looked… young, and had pale skin, long black hair, black eyes and was in a white hoodie with black jeans and black sneakers. But the scariest features on him were his burned eyelids and a smile that was cut deep into his cheeks.

Getting up, the young boy chuckled. "Well well, look at who we have here… It's the Slenderman himself."

"I can't believe it's you again, Jeff." Slenderman spoke with his invisible.

"I didn't expect you to be here either. Honestly, I lost count of how many times we encounter." Jeff pulled his knife out and moved his finger along the blade. "Oh… I think I know the reason why you came here… Isn't it about the little girl who is sitting on the bed behind you?"

I saw Slenderman fisted his hand. "It's none of your business."

"Is that so…?" Jeff chuckled again. "Whatever you say, Slender. But I'm just telling you that I have no mood to fight with you today." He started walking toward us, and Slenderman took an inch backward. "Except… _this!"_

With that just being said, he dashed forward at the speed of the light and stabbed Slenderman's chest with his knife. Slenderman's knees fell to the ground and I panicked.

"Slenderman!" I shouted as I got out of my bed to be by his side. He was gripping his chest tightly with his hand.

"Ah… that felt good, _real_ good." Jeff said, he seemed to be very satisfied. Crimson blood was dripping from the blade of his knife and onto the floor beneath us.

"You… fucking… bastard…" Slenderman groaned.

"Welp, gotta go now. Buh-bye!" Without any more word, Jeff jumped out of the windows.

Where he went, no one knew. But I didn't even bother about that, because now beside me was a Slenderman who was bleeding quite badly just to save me. I looked at his wound and got very worried. It looked bad.

"God, are you alright?! Do you need me to do something?!"

"L… let me just… do this…"

I didn't quite understand what he was saying, but then I did afterward. Once again, my eyes doubled in size as I saw his wound getting smaller and smaller. It soon disappeared right before my eyes without any treatment. I stared in awe.

"That's better." He sighed in relief. "That rat bastard… Oh, hey, are you alright there?"

Snapping out, I realized that he was looking at me, and I was suddenly stuttering. "I- uh, I'm f-fine. T- Thank you for s- saving me. But…" I looked at his wound again. "A- are you really okay now…? I mean, you h-healed pretty fast, but still…"

"I'm fine now, thanks for my healing power..." He said before getting up. "I'm going now."

His body then started to fade away. But before he could disappear, I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist. I rested my head on his back, since he was way higher than me. Probably surprised by my action, he froze in place.

I didn't want him to leave, not at all. I didn't want him to continue leaving me in confusion. I wanted to know the reason why he was doing all of this. I needed an explanation for all of this.

"P… please…" I begged. "Stay…"

He stood still.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: A new friend**

"P… please…" I begged. "Stay…"

He stood still.

"You're weird, aren't you?" He sighed. "This is the first time I've ever seen a human dare to beg me to stay like you."

"What do you mean…?" I spoke up after pausing for a few seconds. "You… you saved my life, twice, for god's sake…!

He stayed silent for a while. He sighed again, but more heavily than last time. "I guess I shouldn't question you about that. There's barely a time you humans have seen a faceless monster with tentacles on his back saving a human girl, am I wrong? I shouldn't be surprised that you're acting this way."

He did have a point there. He was said as a merciless murderer on the Internet, after all. But… I felt like there was something about him, something that was completely different from what people said. Was he always this way, or was it just me to feel this way?

"But… please just stay, Slenderman…" I tightened my grip around him. "I… I couldn't understand any of this, at all…"

He sighed, for the third time.

"You're _really_ weird to act this way, you know."

* * *

"You have no friend…?"

"Yes." He answered. "From the first moment I was born, I had had this face that lacks features and unusual pale skin. My father didn't want to take the responsibility of raising me, so he left without saying a word. One day, when I was about five, my mother told me to get into the car for no reason, but I followed suit anyway. She also told me to take some pills, saying that the new roads were very bumpy and I might vomit if I didn't take that pills. I soon drifted to sleep. When I woke up, I found myself in an orphan center."

"That… must have been very painful for you…"

"Yes, that was so painful that I still remember every detail until now." He paused before continuing. "My childhood wasn't easy. The other kids in the orphan center tried to stay away from me because they thought I had a rare disease and me being the one and only faceless child in the entire world. I tried to make friends there and at school, but no one understood my pain. I soon had enough of it and ran away when I was about thirteen, starting my own life in the forest I am currently living in, and killed animals and even humans to survive. From then, people's disgust started to change to fear, and that made me so satisfied."

"... I couldn't believe how you could live in that terrible childhood."

"Well, it's a typical villain scenario, actually." He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "In those things you humans call 'movies' and 'fairytales', a villain suffered a difficult childhood and then developed their evil personality because of that."

"Well, yeah, you're right, but…" I kicked my legs back and forth while sitting on my bed. "All of those things you had to go through… those were too much, really."

"What happened, happened. You can't change your past, and that's a fact."

I didn't reply back once again until a few seconds later.

"Now, I realized that I wasn't the most unlucky person..."

"What do you mean?" Now it was his turn to be confused.

"Well, you have probably known my name already, which is Konna Fujikama."

"What's about it?"

I sighed before continuing. "I'm sure you can clearly understand I was originally born in Japan. I spent my first years of my life there until I was eight. My family moved into here, England, because of my father's work. I thought that saying goodbye to my friends in Japan was the worst thing, but then I realized I was wrong. My parents passed away in a car accident when I was twelve, and I'd never cried so much in my life. My uncle who also lived in England raised me, but he died afterward because of cancer when I was sixteen. I then got a job where I sent out flyers, so of course the salary was low. When I entered college, I luckily got a job at a popular café, so my salary now is high enough for me to pay for my studying."

Before I could realize it, the tears had already formed at the corners of my eyes. I quickly wiped them away, not wanting to let him see me crying.

"I didn't know you have such past." He said.

"Yeah, I know, but yours is even more difficult." I chuckled quietly. "So now I shouldn't be complaining about it anymore."

Both of us had done telling our stories, so the silence had its chance to slip through again. Luckily, he spoke up to break it.

"Oh, speaking of the café… You returned from work at night, correct?"

"Yes, what's about it?"

"Well, a gang of guys attempted to kidnap you one night when you were walking home from work."

"What?!" I exclaimed, but not too loud not to wake up the quiet neighbor.

"I assumed that they made you unconscious somehow, then they dragged you into the dark alley and tied you up. They started looking into your handbag, saying that 'girls working at that café are paid very well', so they thought you were having a lot of money with you. But afterward, they seemed to find nothing, so they said 'let's have fun, since girls working there are pretty hot'. But before they could lay a finger on you, I beat the hell out of them."

I stared at him for a while, doubting that he was lying. He seemed to be telling the truth, and the things he said and the ones I saw matched together perfectly. The cloth with chemical smell must have been dipped with anesthetic, and it must be the reason why I passed out. The morning after that night, my wrists hurt like hell must be because they tied me up, like Slenderman said.

"T- thank you… so I guess that you saved me three times, then."

I turned over to look at him to see a very deep expression visible on his face. Was he thinking of something? I was about to ask him, but decided against it afterward. He then asked me.

"I'm having a very small question, but I'm wondering if you're going to agree to it."

"Tell me."

He inhaled. "Since we both have bad past, can we be… like… friends…?"

I stared at him.

"Y- you know… in those 'fairytales', two people who both have to suffer uneasy childhood becomes friends…" He was stuttering. "I- I'm not sure if that works in real life b- but-"

Not waiting for him to finish, I held his hand using both of my hands, cutting him off. He looked down at me and smiled. "That works in real life too, Slenderman. We humans can understand each other's feelings when we have to go through same problems and mistakes, making us more forgiving to others."

He stared at me and down at our hands. "So…?"

"So…" I held his hand more tightly. "That makes us friends."

He didn't say anything before sighing lightly.

"Thank you."

He gripped my hands.

"Thank you for being my first friend."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Meeting the brothers (part I)**

"WOOHOO!" Delin shouted loudly as she was, literally, skipping through the hallway with her hands in the air. "Winter is HEERRRREEE!"

"Um… Delin…" I said as I walked behind her with a rather funny look. "You might have to… keep that down…"

"What can you say to blame me, Konna?" She turned her head around to face me, grinning ear to ear. "We've got the whole winter break, and Christmas is almost here as well! Man, I love this time of year!"

Yeah, I really couldn't blame her for acting this way. Our teacher just said that our winter break would be next week, and Christmas was just around the corner. My other classmates were very excited about this too and some of them already had their own plans.

Speaking of plans… "Hey Delin, ya going back to Manchester, right?"

"Uh huh." She nodded as she finally slowed down, letting me catch up with me. "My family is _very_ eager to see me, especially my mom and dad. Damn, I can't count how many mails and phone calls I received from them throughout the year."

I chuckled heartedly. "I'm sure they'd really like to see you again during Christmas."

"You're right, but…" She looked over me with a little sadness on her face. "What about you, Konna? You… have no family or relative…"

"Nah, I'll be fine." I smiled, waving my hand. "Maybe I'll hang out with the ones who will still be here."

* * *

"Are you sure you won't feel lonely, now that I'm heading back to Manchester…?"

"I told you, I'll do just fine!"

"You always say that… How about I return back here early-"

"No no no! Don't do that!" I said. "You should spend as much time as you can with your family! Family is very important."

"Konna…" Delin said quietly as the train stopped behind us, door opening and tons of people coming out from it. She hugged me tightly. "Take care. I'll miss you."

"Geez, you act as if I'll disappear forever." I chuckled, patting her back. "I keep telling you, but I'll be fine on my own. Spending Christmas alone isn't that bad. You should go or else you'll miss the train. Oh, and say hello to your family for me, alright?"

"Alright."

She smiled and walked into the train. Sitting beside a window, she spotted me who was still standing there. She waved and I waved back at her.

"Goodbye, Konna!"

"Bye Delin!"

I kept waving until the train was out of my sight. Sighing, I headed back to my house among the crowd around me. I understood why Delin felt so bad for me. No family, no relative, no loved ones to spend Christmas with… Just me and myself during winter. Honestly, when I was younger after losing everyone I loved, seeing other people spending time with their closed ones made me feel very lonely, crave for warmth, love and care from others… But after years, I was soon used to lonesome, so now being alone wasn't so bad to me anymore.

* * *

Reaching home, I went straight to my room and plopped onto my bed, not bothering to change into something more comfortable than jeans and a thick sweater. I was kind of felt relieved that I was still in the beginning of winter break. College was quite tough. It was 9 in the evening, and I had no homework, so I guessed I would read some books and slept.

A few hours passed and I felt very tired, my eyelids were starting to feel heavy. Well, time for bed. Changing into my pajama, I then lied back onto my bed and pulled the blanket over my body, drowning into the warmth of it. Thinking of waking up tomorrow whenever I liked in the kind of weather was so relieved. Gosh, I bet you know the feelings of having to wake up early on a freezing cold morning while you still crave to stay in your warm bed.

Just after closing my eyes, I felt a presence beside me. Looking over, I nearly jumped out of my bed when I saw a freaking tall figure looming over me.

"What the heck, Slender?!" I exclaimed. "When- no, HOW did you get here?!"

"Teleporting."

Okay, I forgot about that.

"You scared hell out of me!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, but… Help me!"

"W- wha-?" I asked in confusion.

"No joking! Really!" He said, panicking. "I really need your help here!"

Staring at him blankly, I burst into laughter.

"Hahahaha! W- what the- Hahaha!"

"What's so funny?"

"T- This is the first time t- haha- that I've seen you b- hahaha- begging me f- for help like that." I said, trying to speak properly between my laugh.

"I'm serious, Konna! This is real serious!"

Finally managing to calm down, I wiped the tears out of the corners of my eyes. "O- Okay… What's the problem here?"

"Well…" He sighed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. "My brothers are coming next week."

"Your… brothers?" I said, surprised that he had siblings.

"Yeah…" He sighed again. "They said that they came to spend with me something called… 'Christmas'."

"Oh, that's great- Wait…" I said, eyeing him for a while. "You don't know what Christmas is?"

"Yep, not a fucking clue."

"Hmm… so that's why you're confused about your brothers' visit." I said, smiling. "You see, Christmas is a holiday which observed on December 25. This holiday exists to celebrate the birth of Jesus Christ and is observed by Christians and many non-Christians as well. On this day, people reunited with their family to celebrate and children believe that they got presents from a man called 'Santa Clause', which is actually their parents who put presents inside their socks hung in the house, mostly by their bedside."

"That's it…?"

"Um… yeah, that's it." I said, not sure what he wanted to know.

"Just to reunite and get presents, the hell?!" He said, annoyed. "This makes no sense!"

"But… aren't you happy that you're finally seeing your brothers?"

"Of course not, they're annoying." He grunted. "I try to avoid them as much as I can, actually."

So I could try something to make Christmas more enjoyable… "Oh, I know!"

"What?"

"I'll come and spend Christmas with you guys!"

He nearly froze in his place. "… What the fuck, Konna?"

"Oh come on, I'm your friend now! And you should at least know the joy of Christmas!" I smiled brightly. "I will make sure that you have the best Christmas you'd ever have!"

"But- No…"

"Please?"

"Konna, no-"

" _Pleeeeease?"_

I used my puppy-eyes attack, and it was surely making a great effect on him.

"Urg… Okay."

"Yes!" I exclaimed happily. "Then I'll pack up my things and come to your place tomorrow, alright?"

He didn't answer me, but groaned instead.

"What did I do to deserve this?"

 **To be continued…**

* * *

 **Hi there guys. So... I notice that the chapters are getting very crappy lately and I'm almost always unsatisfied with how they came out. What do you think? Write them in your review so I can see it.**

 **Anyway, thank you for reading. I'll see you again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Meeting the brothers (part II)**

"Goddamnit, I should have asked him to take me there."

I mumbled to myself as I wandered aimlessly among the leafless trees. Today was the day I came to Slenderman's house to spend Christmas with his family, which were his brothers. He offered to teleport me there, but I declined… which made me regret that decision because at this very moment, I had no idea where I was going.

I changed my outfit today so that I would be comfortable to walk around the forest. My tied my hair into a long braid. I was wearing the same blouse but I replaced my skirt with a pair of blue jeans. I wore a pair of doll shoes with shorter heels and scarps. My big backpack gently bounced with every step I took.

"Wait… this part seems familiar…" I looked around before sighing as I face-palmed. "What am I talking about? They _all_ look familiar."

As I wandered around, I suddenly felt something, or _someone,_ behind me. The more I stepped forward, the more that feeling got bigger. Wait… could it be…?

"Slender? Is that you?"

I turned around and asked. But my moment of relief was turned down when I found no one behind.

"Guess I have to go some more…" Letting out a heavy sigh, I continued walking forward. "God, I hate myself so much for turning down his offer-"

Before I could finish, I was startled when something suddenly poked my shoulder.

"Gah!" I yelped and turned around. "Who's there?! Show yourse-"

Once again, unable to finish my words, I was cut off at the sight of the thing being held in front of my face. It was a red rose, but it wasn't like any ordinary rose. This rose right here… it had something in it… Allurement…. Beauty… Attraction… Charisma… Almost every word used to describe the most charming thing in this world. Seeing it made me speechless and I couldn't take my eyes from it…

"Such a beautiful rose…"

I said quietly as I reached out one hand to take it…

"Konna! Don't take it!"

I snapped out when I heard Slenderman's voice.

…

Hold on, what was I doing…?

"S- Slender?" I asked as Slender huffed once he was in front of me. "Why are you here? I thought you were at your house?"

"What are you doing here?"

Another voice was heard and I turned to its direction. Standing in front of me was another pale and faceless man. He was like another version of Slenderman, but he was slightly taller and wore different clothes. He had a black trench hat on his head and, unlike Slender, he had a mouth full of sharp teeth. I blushed a little when I saw that under his long black trench coat was nothing but his bare chest and a black tie. He also wore black pants and black polished shoes. Behind his back was white tentacles and one of them was holding a red rose.

Wait a minute… That rose…

"I almost succeeded, and you just came to ruin it all." He knitted his eyebrows a little, seeming to be a bit disappointed and annoyed. "You never did this, Slender."

"W- what- why- how-" Slender cut himself off multiple times. "Did you forget _that easily_?! I said that my friend was coming over and I literally described EVERYTHING about her because I damn knew that you would do this to her if I didn't! It was, like, a few hours ago, and yet here you are, holding that _fucking_ rose and ready to lure my friend in!"

The other Slenderman-look-alike seemed unusually calm while Slender poured his anger out on him. He rubbed his chin and lightly nodded his head.

"Oh, so this is your friend?" He chuckled in a low tone. "Haha, I'm very sorry. She looks so cute that I thought she would be my new victim."

'Victim'? What did he mean by that-

"Ah! There you all are!"

Two other Slenderman-look-alikes ran over us. One was kind of similar to the two I was beside. He also had pale skin and featureless face and he was wearing a pair of black glasses, a green neck scarf, a white shirt with roll-up sleeves, a yellow vest sweater worn over the shirt, black jeans and black shoes. The other one stood out _a lot_ because unlike the other three, he had features on his face, although he still didn't have a nose and his eyes and mouth were like solid black holes. His outfit was one of the thing that made him look special too. He was wearing a black top hat with red ribbon, white dress shirt worn underneath a black coat, black pants, black shoes and gloves. His outfit was covered completely in colorful polka-dots, except his shirt, shoes and red bowtie.

Four Slendermen?

What in the world…?

...

I fainted.

* * *

"Thank God, you woke up…"

I heard Slenderman's voice as my eyes fluttered open. When I had fully opened them, I saw that he was looking down at me with a concern look that was on his face.

"S- Slenderman…" I asked as I rubbed my head. "W- What happened…?"

"Oh!" Another voice came up and popped up beside Slender was a Slender-look-alike, well, the one that stood out the most. "The little girl's awake!"

Being startled, I stood up and looked around. Seeing all other three Slenderman versions looking at me made me frightened more.

"Uh… uh…" I stuttered out, unable to say anything.

"Aw, don't be scared!" That other mentioned one offered a hand toward me, which resulted in me backing away.

"Splendor!" Slender scolded. "Stop that! You're scaring her more." He then turned over me. "Hey, how are you now?"

"Um… I'm quite fine now… Where am I?" I asked, confused.

"You're at my house, Konna."

He then turned over the others. "This is Konna Fujukama, the friend I mentioned. Now, won't you introduce yourselves? I doubt that she'll open up to you if you don't."

"Oh, of course!" The polka-dots-covered one said cheerfully as a big smile was on his face. "I'm Splendorman, but just Splendor is fine. Nice to meet you, Slendy's friend!" He then took my hands and shook it rapidly.

"Haha… nice to meet you too, Splendorman." I chuckled, trying my best not to mind his non-stop hand shaking.

A deep voice then was heard from the one with the trench coat. "I have a different name, but… feel free to call me Smexy, beautiful~ That's what I am, the smart and sexy Smexy~"

"Uh… yes, hello… uh, Smexy." I said, uncomfortable with his… somehow creepy tone. Gosh, that sent chill down my spine _so damn much_.

"And I am the most wonderful fashion designer in this world, Trenderman." The one with glasses said as he smiled as he bowed down like a gentleman. Speaking of glasses, why would he bother wearing them if he didn't even have eyes? I guess that was for his own fashion taste…

Maybe?

* * *

"I win again!"

"What?! This is the third time!"

Trenderman said as he seemingly lost another round in the chess game. I chuckled when Splendorman raised his long arms up in victory. Smexy was sitting on a chair with a book in his hand. I and Slender was sitting beside each other on the couch after cleaning up the dining table after having dinner.

"So…" I said, wanting to start a conversation. "These are your bros?"

"Yeah…" He sighed. "I hate this when they're here. They're annoying as hell."

"Who's the youngest in the family, then?" I secretly bet that it would be Splendorman, since he was so cheerful and friendly.

"I'm the youngest."

I stared at him in surprise as I found out my theory was wrong. "You? The youngest?!"

"Yes…" He sighed again. "I'm the _freaking_ youngest one, Splendor is the third one, Smexy is the second and Trender is the oldest."

I paused for a while before saying. "Speaking of Smexy…"

"Hmm?"

"Before I snapped out a long while ago…" I stared at the ceiling as I recalled my first encounter with Smexy. "… What happened?"

He stayed quiet for a good few seconds. "Well, I can't explain this aloud so I'll give you hints."

"Okay, I'm quite good with hints. Bring them on." I said, full of confidence.

"So… Smexy's other name, which he doesn't usually want to let people know, is Sexual Offenderman."

"Sexual… Offenderman…?" I fused my eyebrow together.

"Yes, that's one hint." He continued. "And about the rose he was holding with his tentacle… it has a spell in it and he uses it to lure his victims, who are mostly women, into his… 'trap'."

"Hmm… Okay."

"Now fuse those two hints together and you'll understand why I shouted at you not to take the rose."

"Sexual Offenderman… Magic rose that lures women into his 'trap'…"

I mumbled those words for a while… before my face burnt up as I got the idea.

"Oh… alright… I got it…" I said, looking away as I blushed lightly.

"Thank god. I don't want to explain every detail to you one bit."

"Oh." Trenderman said as he looked at the clock hung on the wall. "It's almost eleven."

Splendor yawned. "It's that late already? No wonder I'm getting a little tired."

"See you all tomorrow." Smexy said as he stood up and headed to his room.

"Good night!" Said Splendor as he ran off.

Yawning, I giggled a bit at his childishness.

Maybe I was taking a liking to him.

* * *

 _Third person's POV_

"Slender."

Slender turned away from his windows as he heard his brother Smexy calling his name.

"What is it?" The tall man said. "I thought you were asleep by now. It's past midnight."

The older brother sighed. "I was lying on my bed… until I thought about your friend, Konna."

The younger one stared at him for a while before speaking up again. "What's with her?"

Offenderman stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Is this about _her_ that you decided not to hurt Konna like your other victims?"

Slenderman said nothing and stared outside from his window instead. He let the moonlight shone through his room as they just stood there in silence until a few seconds later, when he finally decided to answer his brother.

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows…?"

The offender sighed again before closing the door behind him, leaving his younger brother alone once again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Alright…**

 **Once upon a time, I was planning to update, since I hadn't done that for so long.**

 **But my laptop said "Fuck Slenderman" and decided to break down itself. Yeah, what a bitch it was.**

 **Then, I got to borrow my dad's computer. But my life joined my laptop and said "Fuck Slenderman" as well. Basically, I'd got to study my ass off because it was time for my midterm exams.**

…

 **Okay, I'll stop. XD**

 **But seriously, I'm very sorry for not updating for literally… a year?! Damn.**

 **Anyway, I'm here now, so let's start.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Mine (part I)**

"Brrrrr!"

I mumbled quietly as I curled up into a ball in a thick blanket, shaking like crazy while trying to warm up in front of the fireplace. Seriously, because I always knew a fact that winter is cold as hell, I'd prepared lots of thick sweaters and coats before I went to Slenderman's place. But I didn't expect it to be _this_ cold in the deep forest where his house was. Even my favorite comfy socks didn't help my frozen feet.

As I was bringing my mug of hot chocolate to my mouth, I let out a small sneeze, trying my damn hardest not to spill any drop of chocolate out in the process.

"Are you okay there, Konna?" Trender, who was sitting on the sofa, turned away from his book and looked at me. "This is the fourth time you've sneezed within the twenty minutes."

"I'm f- Achoo!" Another sneeze cut me off.

"Well, that counted as the fifth time." Trender added.

As I continued shaking, slim fingers slid up my right arm, sending a totally kind of chill up my spine. Looking over, I saw Smexy grinning at me while sliding his hand up and down my arm.

"My my, you seem pretty sick. I can't stand seeing such a beauty like you going through this." He said in his usual deep voice. "Anything you need, dear~?"

"Um… uh…" I wasn't exactly sure how I should respond to that. "N- No thanks, I'm okay on my own. This is kind of normal for humans to get cold during this time of year anyway."

That reminded me of the jealousy I had when I saw the Slender brothers going in their normal outfits in this kind of weather, since their species don't feel cold at this temperature.

"Oh, it looks like your chocolate had gotten cold. Let me get you a new cup."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome~"

He gave me a playful smirk before taking my cup and going toward the direction of the kitchen. I let out a small sigh and rest my chin on my knees, admiring the red glow from the fire in front of me. I then checked the calendar on my phone. Hmm… two days before the 25th, Christmas was just around the corner. That actually got me excited because it's one my favorite holiday-

"HEY KONNA!"

The loud childish voice of Splendor was heard as he jumped onto me, wrapping his hands around me. Surprised by the sudden pressure on my back, I nearly fell face to face with the floor.

"How do you feel now? Cold? Happy? Sad? If you're sad, then play a game with me!"

"I'm not really sad, but… okay. I'm kind of bored anyway."

"Great! I'll go get the checker board!"

"Oh my god, not checker again." Trender face-palmed from afar. "Why always the checker? Don't you have anything better to play?"

"Oh come on, big bro! Checker is fun!" Splendor pouted as he put down checkerboard. "You're the one talking! You're always about books, fashion and sitting on the sofa!"

"Oh, Splendor dear. You're way too young to understand the value of books and the beauty of fashion. I wish you could be more mature like me- Hey, you listening?"

We had already started playing, as Splendor told me to ignore his brother's "rambling". Shaking his head with a little hidden smile on his lips at the childishness, he turned back to reading, leaving us be.

* * *

"Oh my goodness! You won again?!" Splendor gasped in disbelief. "That meant you've won three times while I just did once?! Unbelievable!"

"I just got lucky somehow." I chuckled, scratching the back of my neck. "Normally, I would've given up after five minutes."

"Okay, let's play one more time! But now, whoever loses will-"

"Hey, you two." Smexy stepped in, cutting Splendor midway. "Sorry to intrude, but… Splendor, can you help me make dinner?"

"Dinner? It's dinner time already?!" Looking up at the clock, we both realized it was almost six at night. "Alright, I'll come."

"Wait…" I said as Splendor sat up. "I can help. I'm staying at your house anyway, so I think I should do something to help."

"No no, you don't need to, friend." Splendor said, putting his hands on my shoulders to stop me. "You're staying at our house means you're our guest, so we're the one who are supposed to treat you so."

"Yes, you're correct." Smexy said. "Beside, a human lady like you would get real cold if she gets out of the blanket now. So leave this to us."

"Okay. Thank you very much."

"No problem!"

Splendor cheerfully said as he walked away with his brother. I returned my gaze back to the fire, alone again. Well, not until a minute later, at least.

"Konna dear, would you mind if I sit here?" Trender voice was heard from behind.

"Not at all." I replied as I scooped myself over the right side a little bit, leaving space for him to sit down.

"I'm not cold, as we've told you. But I have to admit that sitting in front of the fireplace during a winter night has such cozy and romantic atmosphere of its own."

"Yeah." I smiled, eyes looking as the fire flickered. "I love it when a novel or movie has this scene, two people sitting next to each other in front of a fireplace while it's snowing outside."

"My my, I didn't know you have such artistic mind." He said in a voice filled with admiration.

"Thanks, you do have it too, you know."

"Thank you, Konna dear. I appreciate it."

We sit together in silence until he spoke up again. "Hey, while you were playing checker with my little brother, I found this style of clothes that will fit you."

He flipped open the fashion magazine he was holding in his hand and stopped at a certain page. I'd seen this kind of clothes combination before and it was quite trendy recently. My friends were going into shops after shops, looking everywhere just to get every piece of clothes for the whole set.

"Yes, it looks nice, but I don't think I will look good in it."

"Oh, what are you saying?" He patted my back. "I, as a fashion expert, am sure that it will surely look good on you."

"Haha… I guess…"

"If you don't believe me, I will make the entire set for you."

"Wha- You're kidding, right?" I chuckled.

As we were looking at the magazine together, a sudden weight was put onto my head. Glancing over my side, I saw Slender, kneeling beside me.

"Slender!" Trender said. "It's improper to put a mug onto a lady's head!"

"Well, I was about to give the mug to her _properly_ , but you two seemed to be _sooooo_ into the subject that I don't want to interrupt."

With that said, Slender lifted the mug off my head and gave it to me. I stared at it and him for a few seconds before taking it with both of my hands, mumbling a small thank. It was my mug from before, but filled with fresh hot chocolate. I guessed Smexy asked him to give it to me.

"Hey! Dinner's ready!" Splendor called out loud from inside the kitchen.

Hearing him, we all headed toward the dining room. Everything was pretty good that night, except Slender. He seemed… troubled about something. From the moment he said he didn't want to interrupt me and Trender, I'd noticed something's off about him. Even during dinner, he said fewer than he usually did and mostly stared at me all the time. I tried to stay cool and not to mind that.

But honestly, I was kind of worried.

 **To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Mine (part II)**

It was the 25th, the day of Christmas! Finally, this day had arrived. I'd always waited for a full year just so this holiday would come. And this year was special, because instead of staying home alone, I was staying with Slender and his brothers.

Speaking of which… To my surprise, the Slender Brothers were actually working very hard to get everything nice and ready for the holiday, despite Slender's protest. Splendor was in charge of decorating the house, and I thought he was doing a pretty good job. The walls had lights hanging on them, along with some cute little mistletoes. The Christmas tree was a little small comparing to the size people normally preferred, due to Slender's complaints about big tree not being able to fit in the house, but it still looked good with colorful tinsels and lights, shiny bubbles and of course, a big bright star on top. Meanwhile, Trender was secretly working on something. Smexy surprisingly had something to help too. He was very good at setting the atmosphere with some flowers on the dinner table and at a few places around the house, he also used some herbs to make the house smell very good. I guessed he was good at making the scent because he needed it for his… "business"? To set the right mood? ... I'm not gonna talk about it. Anyway, last but not least, Slender! He… uh… did complain all the time- I mean somtimes. But I could see that he wasn't like what he seemed outside. He was actually trying to help his brothers by cleaning the entire house from the floor to the ceiling on every floor, which was very impressive. But he was… pretty clumsy at that, so I decided to give him a helping hand.

I decided to make each of the brothers their own breakfast today. I woke up earlier than usual, around half past six, and carefully tip-toed down the stairs without making any noticeable noise. I got to the kitchen and started my work. Opening the cupboard, I was happy to find a decent amount of ingredients, which was a lot of flour, five eggs, a bag full of sugar, some baking soda, a little of salt, a bottle of milk and a half bottle of vegetable oil, just enough. I made the pancake batter carefully and heat up the pan. I was planning on pouring the batter onto the pan, but decided not to do it since I'd made a mess so many times by doing that, and I'd learned my lesson. So instead, I used a big spoon to scoop the batter onto the pan, slowly but surely. While waiting for the pancake to brown on both sides, I got the strawberries and other decorating sweets ready and whipped the cream until it was fluffy. Once all the pancakes were done, I divided it equally onto each of the five plates. Then, I put some cream on top of each stack, put some berries around the plates and carefully pour maple syrup on all stacks of pancakes. Looking at my handy work, I smiled as I wiped my forehead.

As I was cleaning up and setting the table, I heard footsteps coming from afar. I wondered who it might be.

"Good morning-"

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!"

Before I could finish my sentence, a loud shout was heard and Splendor jumped at me and gave me a tight hug. Startled, I let out a yelp, which I guessed made him release me.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Are you okay? Are you hurt?! Do you want me to check your back, your leg? Or do you want me to-"

"I'm fine, Splendor! I'm fine!" I cut him off, knowing that if I hadn't, he would try to do something weird to help me. "You just startled me, that's all."

"Thank goodness!" He returned to his cheery self. "I just want to wish you a Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks, Merry Christmas to you to, Splendor." I gave him a smile and he returned it by nuzzling me gently, and I did the same. After a short while, we stopped and he looked at the table, impressed.

"Wow! Did you make all of these?!" He gasped.

I chuckled. "Yeah. I want to make something special, so I woke up a little earlier today."

"They all look so goooood! Look! There's even the one with a reindeer face on top!"

"I'm glad you like it, because it's for you."

"Yay! You're the best, Konna!" He hugged me again with excitement, jumping up and down.

I smiled. He was such a child sometimes. I remembered him telling me that one of the things he liked the most was reindeer, so I decided to make a reindeer face on his pancake stack. I used a spoon to spread the cream into a circle and used chocolate pieces for its antlers and eyes, chopped strawberries for its ears and nose.

"Good morning." Smexy walked in. "I heard loud voices, so I thought I would come down."

"Konna is so great! She made special breakfast for all of us!" Splendor excitedly said.

"Is that so?" He smirked. "Let's me see if I can guess which is mine…" He rubbed his chin as he inspected each of the plate. Finally, he pointed to one. "It's this one, am I right?"

Damn sure he was right. It was a very… romantic-looking, you could say. I knew he was into these stuff, so I put cream and chopped strawberries in between each layer of his stack. I then used the strawberries to form a heart on top, pour the syrup over and topped it with whipped cream. I even formed a heart around the stack with chocolate pieces.

"You're correct, Smexy. It's yours."

"Haha, I know I'm smart." He chuckled.

"Morning, everyone." Trender walked in.

"What's up down here? It's so fucking loud." Slender groaned.

"Slender, language." Trender looked at Slender and scolded, although he probably had already known that his younger brother wouldn't even care.

"Come on Slender, don't be so sour." Smexy chuckled. "Because these dishes are so sweet your sourness wouldn't fit."

Slender face-palmed at the pun.

"A- Anyway!" I decided to change subject. "Come and sit down! I made breakfast."

I signaled Trender and Slender to sit at their plates. Trender's plate was very fancy, since I knew he was a fashionable guy. I melted the jam a little bit and pour it over his stack, topped it up with strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, some small pieces of chocolate and sprinkled some sugar on top. For Slender's plate… well… I didn't know what his preference was, so I just topped it with some cream, stick in a few chocolate sticks to make it look like leafless tree and just… add some fruits around the stack to decorate.

You might think that his was the plainest, but mine was actually the plainest. It was just topped with maple syrup, cream and a few strawberries around.

* * *

"Alright, is everyone ready to open the present?"

"Me! Me!" Splendor was the fastest to answer me.

"Haha, I can't wait to see your faces when you see my gifts for all of you." Trender chuckled proudly.

"We'll see." Smexy said as we walked to the living room where the gifts were. We all promised that no one would even peak inside the presents until it was time, although Splendor seemed so eager he could possibly break the rule, which he luckily didn't.

Speaking of the same one, Splendor dived to the gifts first, searching for his gifts. I tried to hold back my giggles when I saw him jumping all over the place when he could finally hold his gifts in his own hands. We started opening our own. It turned out that Trender was spending every minute of his free time to made each of us a beautiful, well-made knitted scarf. Splendor's scarf was blue, Smexy's was crimson red, Slender's was gray and mine was autumn orange.

Wait- There was more?

Inside the present box, underneath the scarf was something else. I lifted the scarf up to reveal a full set of outfit. More surpringly, it was the set of clothes Trender and I talked about!

"T- Trender, you m- made this for me?!" I gasped.

"Absolutely dear. Did you think I was joking when I told you that I would make it for you?"

"I- I…"

While I was speechless, Trender pulled me up until I was standing and solved me upstairs. "Go change, dear! I made it just for you and want you to wear it today!"

"B- But-"

"No but! Just go!"

I had no choice but to try it on. Honestly, he was a great designer. The set consisted of a dark brown, off-shoulder and long-sleeved sweater, a thigh-length red skirt, black stockings and of course, the orange scarf. When I went downstairs, all eyes were on me.

"You look _gorgeous_ , dear!" Trender said proudly.

"It looks so nice on you, Konna!" Splendor squealed.

"My my, you're just like an angel from above~" Smexy smirked.

Feeling embarrassed, I played with my hair and mumbled a small thank. But one thing I noticed that Slender was staring at me non-stop the whole time, ignoring everything around him. He has been really quiet too. Not just now, but from yesterday as well. I wondered what was up with him…

* * *

It was evening and I was sitting on the floor playing checker with Splendor again. I had changed into a more comfortable sweater and jeans, but I still kept the scarf Trender gave me because I liked it a lot. It might have become my favorite scarf. Beside each of us was a cup of hot chocolate and wrapped around me was a thick blanket.

"Ha! I won again!" Splendor excitedly claimed the king piece on my side.

"You're so good, Splendor." I said as I chuckled sadly, admitting my third time losing.

"I don't know what I was doing that night and let you beat me the entire time, but this time I get my revenge! Hahaha-"

"Everyone, it's eleven at night." Trender had looked away from his book and looked at the clock, saying the time.

"Really?!" Splendor looked at the clock as well to confirm it. "Oh crap! It's that late?! I better off to bed then."

I yawned. "Yeah, me too. Night, Splendor. Night Trender." I said and headed to my room. I didn't need to wish goodnight to Smexy because he had already gone to bed before us.

… Speaking of that, Slender went to his room even earlier than Smexy. He said he was too tired and needed to rest early, but I could tell that it was just an excuse to lock himself in his room. He seemed unusually quiet and extremely troubled, and that worried me a lot.

That was it. I had to know what was happening.

 **To be continued…**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Mine (part III)**

I walked up the stairs slowly, trying not to make too much sound. All the other Slender Brothers had already been asleep since an hour ago, and it was rather difficult trying not to disturb them. Well, I shouldn't complain because I myself waited for them to be fully asleep on purpose.

Slender was acting strange, and I didn't like that. I had to talk to him, without anyone intruding our conversation.

My body was shaking slightly as I took each step further up the stairs. I swore I was very confident the first moment I decided to talk to him, but where did this fear come from, and when? I felt like being slowed down a bit by it as I began to go deep into my thoughts. What was I scared of? Scared of him?

No…

It couldn't possibly be the reason. Yes, he was the scary, terrifying, serial killer Slenderman of the never-ending Internet myth, but… but I've known him for too long now, too long for me to be afraid of him anymore. I was even staying at his house and joked around with his brothers, for god's sake! So… what was the reason why I'm feeling so afraid of continuing upstairs? Was I scared of being told to go away? Scared that he might hate me for trying to talk to him? Or scared that…

I brushed the thoughts out of my head and tried to think of my original goal. I know what it is like to be unable to let out your inner emotions, and it is very frustrating. He was my friend, and I didn't want him to be like that.

After a few minutes of walking carefully and quietly, I was finally in front of the door to his room. I held up my hand to knock, but hesitated when it was inches away from the door. It was awfully quiet in there, and that could only mean two things. Either he was thinking to himself, or he had gone to sleep as well. A part of my mind wanted to believe that he was still awake so that I could talk to him, but the other part of my mind desperately hoped that he was sleeping. I put down my hand and looked down at the floor. Something… Something was definitely holding me back, and it was extremely irritating when I couldn't figure out what it was.

I rubbed my face with my hands, feeling frustrating. Maybe I was over-thinking this. There was a possibility that I was. Maybe I… ignored him too much that I didn't even know what his usual behaviors were like? No, that couldn't be it, because I had been hanging out with him so much, even before his brothers arrived. Or maybe I didn't understand him enough, like I thought I did?

Urg… this was giving me a headache.

I eventually gave up on finding the answer. I was too tired, and I really wasn't ready to knock on his door, like I thought I was. I let out a small and quiet sigh and turned my feet, getting ready to walk away-

"Come in, Konna."

I would have literally jumped through the roof if I physically could.

It was Slender's voice, that was for sure. But the point was… how did he know I was outside his room? A tiny sigh was the only thing that escaped my mouth this entire time. Did he secretly have supernatural hearing ability too?

I didn't believe that he knew I was standing outside, so I began to walk away, pretending I didn't hear anything-

"I can sense you outside, Konna. Don't try to sneak away."

… Okay, he definitely knew.

Gulping, I turned my body to the door again and took a deep breath. My hand was noticeably shaking, but I managed to hold the doorknob and turned it oh-so-slowly. My mind was practically yelling at me that this was a bad idea, but it had to happen. I'd come too far to back out now. Plus there was no way he was going to let this slip through so easily.

The moment the door was fully open, I had a good view of something I'd never seen before. Slender was standing in front of the window with one of his hand on one hip. He stood there motionlessly and stayed silent despite knowing that I had entered. The only light source was the moon on the equally beautiful midnight sky, and it shone across the entire room, giving it a bright glow and showering the tall man's body with its light.

He looked so… peaceful.

"Konna…"

I snapped out of my mind when I heard my name being a called with a very low voice. His voice had always been low, but this time it had something in it, something that made his voice seem so different. I looked up at him, and saw that he had turned his head back to look at me, keeping his body still.

"You didn't come here for no reason at all, did you?"

I gulped, feeling my body shaking again.

He didn't hesitate to continue without waiting for my answer. "I won't be angry at you if you just say it all out."

His words sound so gentle, soft but so demanding at the same time. It was hard to decide if it was a request or a demand.

"I…" I trailed off, trying to find the right words. "I noticed that… you w- weren't acting like yourself, so I… I was… worried…"

My voice was way softer than usual, and I noticed it, but I couldn't figure out how to fix it. No matter how much I tried, all the effort seemed to be useless whenever a word finally came out of my mouth.

He did nothing besides staring at me straight in the eyes. I sweated, thinking of breaking the silence but decided against it afterward, because it was enough to explain the situation and I feared I might worsen it by saying more. The longer the silence passed, the more I started to think that he was staring at my soul, not my face anymore.

He suddenly turned his body to fully face me. I felt like my heart had stopped the second he made that swift move, holding my hand up to it to calm it down. He wasn't helping at all when he took one step at a time, one by one until he was standing in front of me in no time at all. I didn't know he could make it look so slow, but that didn't really matter at this point. Because before I knew it, I was backing my body as well… until my back hit the wall behind me.

I was trapped, not only physically but also mentally.

My mind was telling me countless times that the doorknob was just in my hand's reach. I just needed to freaking hold the doorknob, turn it and make a run for it. But there was an unknown force that was preventing from doing so. It felt like every of my muscle was held back in place.

I didn't bother to try to figure out what it was, because I knew all the effort would be for nothing.

* * *

 **Hi there! Sorry for the lack of action in this chapter, especially when I haven't updated for ages. I lost motivation in the middle of the way, so I decided to just leave it for the next chapter, because I know trying to pry words out won't help it.**

 **I hope you enjoy it anyway. I'll see you again soon.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Mine (part IV)**

' _Grab the_ freaking _doorknob and run, goddamn it!'_

I mentally yelled at myself to move. I didn't know what I would get for staying still, but my body just refused to move, not even a muscle. I felt… pressured. It was dead silent, so silent that I could hear my own heart beating rapidly. I felt… fear. Slender was eyeing me like a helpless prey. I… I was really helpless. I kept yelling at myself to do _something, anything_ to make this stop at once. But my damn muscles just… _wouldn't listen._

To make the matter even worse, he slammed his hands to the wall forcefully, on both sides of me.

Well done Konna, you failed to act, and now it was too late.

He began inching his face to mine, and I tried to back my head backward. But I didn't know why I was trying at all, because behind me was the wall, and on both sides and in front of me was him. I couldn't possibly escape in any way.

He was gonna kill me for something wrong I unconsciously did, wasn't he?

Well, I wouldn't be surprised, he was Slenderman after all.

"Konna…"

His deep voice snapped me out of my thought.

"I was hoping you wouldn't notice, but I guess my jealousy exposed me."

…

"Jealousy?" I raised my eyebrow at him. "What are you talking about?"

"I… I…"

He seemed… troubled. I could see that he was trying really hard to get his words out. Maybe… I shouldn't have asked him…?

"I… I want all of your attention on me!"

…

What did I just hear?

"I want you to focus only on me, Konna!" He said without stuttering a word. "I saw that you spent a lot of time with Splendor, and you two seemed to really get along. Seeing you smiled and laughed with him made me… upset. I- I don't know how to describe this feeling but…"

I didn't know what I should say. I really didn't.

"S- Slender…" I mumbled. "I… I didn't know… I thought you needed to be alone most of the time, so…"

He didn't answer. I fiddled with my fingers awkwardly. "I'm… sorry… I really should have care for you more… like a friend-"

"Friend?!"

He snapped at me, cutting me off. I jumped at his aggressive words and tone. I felt like danger was slowly coming to me, but I couldn't just leave him here. He looked like there was still a lot of troubles stuck in his head. But I couldn't figure out what he was hinting! What was I supposed to do?! I sweated even more, feeling my heartbeat increased.

Feeling helpless, I mumbled more quietly. "O- Or maybe you don't want me to be near your brother, so you don't want me here anymore-"

"Don't you get it?! _**I**_ _**love you!**_ _"_

Right after he finished, I felt like time itself had completely stopped.

He just said that word…

Love.

Part of me was desperately hoping that my ears were playing a prank on me, but my mind confirmed that they weren't. I really heard those exact three words.

I was speechless.

He just said it.

He just confessed to me.

"I… I'm…" His angry tone was no longer there, and his voice sounded… sad. "I'm sorry for scaring you…"

I didn't answer back.

"I'm… I'm truly an awful _monster_ , letting my emotions take over." He mumbled, turning his back to me as he walked to the window.

"Slender, I-"

"You can leave now, Konna."

He rested his hand on the windowsill while the other hand was put on his forehead. I could hear his tired sigh, and I wanted to come over and put him to ease. But I knew it wasn't really the right time and he seemed to want some alone time. I was sure he needed some time to think about it in peace, without my presence.

I let out a tired sigh as well as I stepped out of the room and gently closed the door.

When I was fully out of his room, I backed myself to the door and slid down slowly. I gripped my hand to my head, not caring if it messed up my hair. Tears slowly rolled down my cheeks without me noticing.

I refused to believe that this wasn't a dream.

 _ **To be continued…**_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Together**

 _This place again… I hadn't seen it for a while, but it didn't make me surprised anymore. It'd become so familiar with me now. Every tree, every path… I'd seen them all. My white dress fluttered softly as the cold chill went by. My skin felt cold, but the feeling didn't feel real. Nothing here felt real, actually. Not even the lifeless ground under me. I'd never noticed this feeling before, maybe because deep in my mind, I knew this wasn't the real world. I've seen it multiple times now, and nothing really scared me any longer. I knew exactly what would happen, so I stood still, waited patiently for him to come._

 _Just a few seconds later, I heard footsteps sounded from afar, and it kept getting louder, and louder as each second passed by. My body was frozen in place, not bothering to look behind to check. I knew who it was, and my heart beat a little faster because of it._

" _Hello again." I said without turning my head back at all._

" _It's been a long time." Slender said. "We met, and I confessed about my feelings. They all happened so fast, didn't they?"_

"… _Why?"_

 _That was all I could mumbled out. He didn't answer, not even a word. The silence of the forest took over once again, and we just stood there, no one dared speak up. I finally turned around to face him, and I asked again in a very quiet voice._

" _Why me? Why not anyone else? Just… why?"_

 _He was silent again, and he began stepping toward me very slowly. Each step was quiet, and I waited until he was right in front of me. He looked down at me, and I looked up at him. My lips refused to move, and we just stared into each other's eyes. He then bent down and whispered._

" _Wake up and find out yourself."_

* * *

My eyes fluttered open as the sunshine shone on my face, waking me up from my sleep. Letting out a small groan, I slowly pushed myself up and looked out of the windows. It was morning, but I didn't want to get up. My eyelids felt tired and my eyes were sore. I slowly rubbed my eyes as I thought to myself. I had cried a lot last night. My head hurt. I didn't want to get out of bed, I didn't want a new day to come because I was afraid to face it. Last night, so many questions were in my mind, and they were still stuck in my head until now. They wouldn't leave me be until they got answered. But how was I supposed to answer them when I was afraid to face the answer myself?

Needless to say, my mind was a complete mess.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, and it snapped me out of my thoughts. It was nearly eight o'clock now, but still, who could be here at this time? Yawning tiredly, I got out of bed and opened the door, not caring if I looked like a disaster with my bed head.

"Good morning, Konna." It was Smexy, which surprised me a little bit. I and he weren't that close to each other.

"Good morning, Smexy." I tried to stay awake as much as possible and answered him properly.

He looked at me for a while before speaking up again. "… You look tired."

Well, he was Smexy after all, so it'd be strange for him to overlook it. "W- well, it's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"You've been thinking about it last night, haven't you?"

His words made me speechless.

"W- What are you talking about-"

"I knew, Konna." He seemed serious, unlike his usual sarcastic and playful self, so I was sure he wasn't joking. He knew what he was talking about.

"… How?" I mumbled quietly.

"I heard you two talking last night. I woke up in the middle of the night because of it, especially when Slender yelled out… those three words."

I immediately caught on about what he was referring to. I looked down at the ground, not knowing what to say. If I hadn't held back my feelings, then I'd have been crying. I was genuinely confused on what I was supposed to do.

"I… I don't know, Smexy." I gripped my shirt. "I honestly don't know…"

He was quiet for a very long time, and I didn't dare say a word. But he eventually broke the silence.

"Look, Konna…" He bent down so that his face was leveling mine. "It may sound funny coming from the Sexual Offenderman himself, but… my best advice is to go along with your true feelings."

"My… true feelings?"

"Yes." He held my hand and placed at where my heart was. "Listen to your heart and do whatever you feel right. I know it'll be hard, but it'll work out, I promise."

My heart… My true feelings…

"Yes, you're right." I smiled, nodding at him. "Thank you so much for telling me. I'll try my best!"

"My pleasure." He said happily. "Now go, my dear. He's outside the house."

* * *

My heart beat rapidly as I took each step downstairs. I'd carefully prepared myself, but I couldn't help feeling afraid. I feared of facing him, but I had to. I had to see him. I had to know the answer!

Reaching the first floor, I took a deep breath as I held the doorknob and swung it open in a swift move. I was immediately greeted by the freezing wind of December, and I hugged myself, snuggling more into my thick coat. It didn't take me anytime at all to spot the familiar tall man, standing from afar. I took each step forward slowly, leaving footprints behind on the thick layer of white snow.

He didn't seem to notice my presence. He looked like he was busy thinking of something. His back was leaning to a tree with his arms crossed. What could possibly be on his mind? Was he like me, having so many unanswered questions? He looked so deep in thoughts. His stare was far and distance as he looked at somewhere far away. He looked so… calm.

"Slender…"

Hearing my voice, he immediately turned his head to face me. His posture still looked very calm, but his expression told me otherwise. He looked troubled.

"Konna… Why are you out here so early in the morning?"

"I'm sure you already know why." My voice was so quiet that it almost sounded like a whisper. "I seek answers."

"Answers…"

He looked away for a while, mumbling that word again. His hand slightly gripped his sleeve as he turned his face back to me. "You seek answers… but to what, exactly?"

"Everything that happened last night."

My voice was firm as I said it out loud. He just looked at me without saying anything for a good few seconds. His gaze was stuck on me, and mine was stuck on him as well. He pushed himself off the tree and took a step closer so that he was standing right in front of me.

"I thought I was honest to you last night." His voice sounded so sad and deep.

"You did, but…" I trailed off. "Why me?"

Silence, again.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you choose me, of all people…?" I looked down at the ground, staring at the white snow below. I gripped my chest as I continued. "You've saved my life so many times, and you've tried so much to make me happy, but… why is it me that you're doing so much for? I have nothing special. I'm just an ordinary college student. I haven't done anything for you at all. What have I done to deserve such kindness from you, the Slenderman himself?"

I poured all my feelings out to him, my voice was still small as my eyes were still glued to the ground. I didn't dare look up at him to see what he was doing. For a few minutes, he said nothing, nothing at all. Maybe he was thinking carefully about his response, or maybe there were still questions he couldn't answer himself. Maybe he was waiting for me to answer his questions as well. We stood there in silence, letting the freezing wind passed by. I was eager and impatient to hear his words and finally calm my nervous heart down. But I told myself to stay quiet until he spoke up.

Eventually, he broke the silence.

"Who said that you had nothing special?" He asked. "Or was it you that thought so?"

I stayed quiet.

"You know, Konna… I just realized that I've never told you why I knew you in the first place…"

He bent his tall body down so that his face was the same level as mine. His long and sharp finger gently held my chin and pushed my face up. His hand felt so rough, but his touch was so soft. The weather was so cold, but the way he looked into my eyes made me feel so warm and fuzzy inside.

"Your house is near this wood, where I live. But to be completely honest with you, I never took interest in you, despite how close we live… It was your best friend who I was interested in at first."

My eyes widened a little bit. "My best friend? Don't you mean… Delin?"

"Yes, it was your best friend Delin, who you hang out with the most." He nodded. "I'm sure you've already known how much she was a fan of mine. She was crazy over me so much that she caught my attention. She became my next target, and I wanted to see how she'd react when she was _actually_ stalked by the Slenderman himself."

"Then… why didn't she feel anything, not even the static…?" I asked, getting more confused. "Why did it have to be me who had to endure everything…?"

He let out a sigh. "I'm sorry that I caused you so many troubles… But please, let me continue, and you'll know why."

I stared at him for a few seconds before nodding, letting him speak.

"Like many killers, I'll attack my victims when they're alone, so that no one would believe what they went through. But sometimes, I don't choose the time when they're the most vulnerable. I sometimes love seeing my victim in pain in the most… _interesting_ situations, like when they're in front of a lot of people or when they're with someone they often spend time with. "

He trailed off a little before emphasizing the word.

"So I waited and waited for the perfect time to make my first move. And the time finally came. I saw Delin walking in the park near the wood, with you walking beside her. I heard her talking about me again, saying how awesome it'd be to actually meet me. I smirked, imagining how much she'd be scared when she heard the static."

I waited for him to continue. His story was surely very engaging, but I mainly wanted to know exactly how he changed his target.

"So, I came closer and closer, ready to make her scream in pain and feed on her agony… until you turned your head and looked at my direction."

He looked away for a while. He seemed like he was having a hard time talking, and he tried to collect his words.

"I can still remember that moment so clearly that it almost looks like it's happening right now…" He gripped his chest. "I completely forgot about Delin, and all my attention was on you. For a long while, I questioned myself… why didn't I realize such a beautiful woman was so close to me? You skin looked so soft and smooth, your hair was so silky and in such a rich color. And y- your eyes…"

His voice was shaking as he brought his hand up to my cheek and caressed it. His thumb gently touched my eyelashes, and his hand seemed to shiver a little. He stared into my eyes so deeply and passionately that it seemed like his gaze was stuck on me.

"Your eyes… were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen. They were so bright and sparkly, it was like you had the most beautiful stars in them. They reminded me the clearest river, the pretties droplets of rains, the beautiful blue sky of the early morning, the deep sea sparkling under the bright sunshine, and even an entire garden full of blue hydrangea."

I felt like my cheeks were on fire. To be honest, my friends would sometimes compliment me and tell me that I was beautiful. But I'd never actually thought I was that beautiful in his mind. I couldn't stop myself from blushing so much, and my heart beat rapidly again.

"I was very surprised when you said you had nothing special in you. Even with the most attractive women in this entire world, I took no interest in them, not even a slightest bit. But you… you had something unique in you that made me unable to resist staring at you. And at some point, it was too much that I ran away, completely abandoning my plan."

"So…" I spoke up. "That was when you started… stalking me?"

"Well, not really." He shook his head. "I started to question myself why I felt that way. I've stalked so many women in my life, and all of they were mentally hurt. But after realizing your beauty, it was _me_ who got mentally hurt by a woman. For such a very long time, possibly a month, I stayed at home most of the time, questioning why I was feeling that way. I swore I'd never in a state like that. It hurt my head. It was so strange and frustrating that... I started to hate it. It irritated me so much that I wanted it to disappear. I… I wanted _you_ to get hurt, I wanted to make you disappear from my life _forever_."

I got scared a little bit by his sudden angry tone.

"I started following you, stalking you, giving you the Slender sickness so that you'd slowly go crazy, you'd lost your mind, you'd ruined your beauty yourself, and that'd be when I'd completely be able to get rid of those weird feelings. But the more I hurt you, the more I was hurting myself as well. I cursed myself because the plan was going so well, but then I started to slowly realize something. Instead of hurting you, I wanted to protect you by all mean, even if it cost my own life. And I'd never been willing to sacrifice my life for anyone. That was when I finally accepted the fact that I'd fallen for you. I'd fallen for the first woman ever in my entire life."

After that, he completely went silent and straightened himself up, removing his hand from my face. His entire body was shaking, despite how much he tried to hide it. His face seemed stressed, and his hand was gripping tightly. Unconsciously, I stepped forward and wrapped my arm around him, making him jump in surprise. I rested my forehead on his chest as I whispered.

"Slender…"

"Konna, don't you ever _dare_ say that you haven't done anything to repay me." He held my shoulders tightly, and I looked up at him as he looked back down at me. "You might not notice it, but what've done for me is so much that I can't possibly repay you that easily. You came into my life and you listened to every word of mine. You made me feel loved. You taught me how to… love."

"Slender, I…" I didn't know what to say. I was speechless.

"Konna, please…" He pleaded. "We don't need to be in a romantic relationship, I just want you to understand my feelings and accept me as a friend, like you've done…"

I stayed silent for a short while before chuckling.

"… What are you talking about, Slender?"

I smiled at him. He looked rather surprised by my question.

"Do I look like I'm going to reject you?" I held his hand tightly. "I've finally received my answer, and I've made my final decision. I love you, Slender, and I'll forever be. So please, don't be afraid anymore."

"K- Konna…"

His voice was shaking again, and I could feel it as I was holding his hand. I smiled gently at him to ease his mind. But, unexpectedly, he held my waist and twirled me in the air.

"Thank you, Konna! Thank you!"

He shouted happily, his voice echoed all across the wood. I let out a surprise yelp, wanting to tell him to put me down. But hearing his cheerful shout made me giggle. He looked so happy, it looked like all of his worries were all gone. I would be lying if I said I didn't feel relieved. I no longer feel nervous, and all I was feeling right now was pure happiness.

We finally did it.

It was a long and rough journey. It wasn't easy. It was rocky and filled with obstacles. But with our strong love, we'd finally made it.

Our heart had become one.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 – Epilough: Nice to meet you**

The sound of the train sounded from far away, and I could hear it getting louder and louder as each second passed by. Eventually, I saw its light shining throughout the railway and the train began slowing down until it stopped completely. I stood there patiently as I watched the door opened, and a wave of people rushed out of the train. I looked around closely, trying to spot the person I was waiting for. I really missed her, and I couldn't wait any longer to see her.

"Delin!"

I shouted loudly, running toward the familiar blond girl as I waved my hand to catch her attention. It looked like she was caught off guard by my voice, because she was still looking around when I'd already reached her. I attacked her with a hug, and she nearly fell over.

"Delin! Welcome back!" I greeted, smiling brightly.

"K- Konna!" She seemed surprised, but chuckled lightly when she saw that it was her best friend who was hugging her tightly. "No wonder the voice sounded familiar! I really didn't expect you to be here already!"

"What makes you think so?" I said as we broke the hug. "I'm your best friend, Delin. And I miss you, don't you know that?"

"Haha, I miss you too, Konna. Winter break is quite long, after all." Delin held my shoulders. "Hey! You _must_ tell me how you spent your winter break!"

"No." I said firmly as I bent down to help her with her luggage. " _You_ first."

* * *

"Wow, so your big brother got a promotion _and_ found out his wife was pregnant with their first child at the _same time_?!"

"Yeah, it was incredible!" Delin exclaimed. "His wife told me that he nearly fainted because he was so happy."

I really missed spending time with Delin like this. Before school started again, she always stayed at my house for a few days before going back to the campus. We'd always sit in my room and chatted happily. It happened so often, but whenever Delin went back to her hometown, I honestly felt a little lonely.

"Hey, I think I've talked enough about myself." Delin said, putting her hand on my arm. "Now, tell me about what you've done!"

"Well…" I trailed off for a while smiling widely, luring her attention in. "I got myself a boyfriend."

She gasped loudly. "Oh. My. God. Really?!"

I nodded, and on her face was a wide smile.

"Tell me more! Tell me more!" She beamed excitedly. "How did you two meet? How old is he? Is he good-looki-"

"Chill, Delin." I chuckled as I held up my hands, telling her to calm down. "I'll tell you every single detail later, but right now, I want you to meet him."

"That's great-" She exclaimed before cutting herself off. "Wait, he's here right now? I've not seen him anywhere in the house since I came here."

I chuckled as she scratched her head in confusion. "You're right, he's not here. But he will in the matter of second."

She waited a few seconds for her brain to load before showing a very confused expression. "… I don't understand."

I then spoke up, but my words were not meant for her.

"Dear, you can come here now."

Right after I finished, I could feel his presence behind me. I didn't bother to turn around, because I knew exactly who it was. He slowly appeared, and his shadow eventually loomed over me, signaling me that he'd finished teleporting. I looked closely at Delin, and just as I expected, her expression was _priceless._ Her eyes widened and her mouth was agape, and her entire body was motionless. She was definitely stunned, and her voice shook.

"S- Slen- Slenderman…"

"Yes, you're right, Delin." I said with a calm voice. "In front of you is the real Slenderman himself, the one you've always dreamt of meeting."

All Delin let out was a few words that I couldn't make out.

"H- How…" She stuttered, unable to collect her words. "T- There was no sign that he was here-"

"That's because I promised Konna not to hurt you." Slender cut her off. "Nice to meet you, Delin."

Delin's hand was shaking as she reached out her hand. Slender reached out his too, and Delin slowly held her hand. She seemed like she was still having a hard time believing that her dream was happening right now.

"… No… No way… It's… It's really Slenderman… " Delin said. "I've always d- dreamt of seeing him m- myself, b- but I've never actually though I'd be able to s- see him so close like this…!"

She was speechless for a while before reaching out both of her hands and gripped my shoulders tightly. "H- How did you two… meet…? Please tell me!"

I chuckled. "Well, it all started off when…"

* * *

 **Well, this is the last chapter for this story. I really had a blast writing this, and it was all thanks to your support! I'm so happy that so many of you guys like it, but sadly, it has to end here.**

 **Goodbye!**


End file.
